I'm Daddy Now
by BlueLilyTiger24
Summary: What happens when Edward gets a surprise from his ex and asks best friend Bella to help him look after his new arrival.
1. Surprise!

**Hello again my dears.**

**I'm back **** with a new story for you!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long but my old laptop crashed and now refuses to co-operate and so I now have my new laptop. Unfortunately that means that I cannot get too my other story that I was going to post before this. But I'm going to wrestle it out of my old laptop for you guys.**

**This is my new one. **

**Enjoy, and I'll see you at the other end.**

I unlocked my apartment door and practically fell into the living room collapsing onto the couch and chucking my bags onto the floor near me.

I loved my job, but sometimes the travelling seemed too much. My first novel had been published over a year ago and the sequel had just been released which meant extensive travelling to book signings and conferences. I had just driven seven hours to get back from the latest book signing so that I could be back for my best friend Alice's birthday bash tomorrow I looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it had just gone midnight.

I was exhausted but I really needed something to drink, but that meant moving, moving or dehydration, decisions decisions, my bladder made the decision for me by making its own needs known and I finally pulled myself off the couch and used the bathroom. After I forced myself to the kitchen and poured myself a large glass of water. I noticed that my answer machine was flashing so I pressed the play button whilst sipping my water.

I had five messages, one from my mother asking how the book signing went one was from my father asking the same thing, I could ring them later on after I had caught up on a few hours sleep. The last three were from my other best friend Edward demanding that I phoned him as soon as I got the message.

I sighed and pulled the phone of the hook and dialled his number sipping the last of my water and placing the cup in the sink. He finally picked up on the last ring.

"hello?" He didn't sound like he had been sleeping but I had to check.

"Hey it's me, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No don't worry, _you_ didn't wake me." Ew, I really hope that didn't mean he had a girl there with him. Thinking of Edward having sex was just awkward. Me, Alice and Edward had been friends since birth, our mothers all part of the same social circle and he was practically my brother.

"If there is another girl there I'm gonna hang up I swear!" I heard a door open in the background and Edward shhhing someone. Yep, he definitely had a girl over.

"No I don't have a girl here, well I do have a girl here but not in the way you think" I heard him sigh and could practically feel him running his hands through his hair, a sure sign that he was stressed. "I need to tell you something." Well that didn't sound good.

"OK" I felt a large yawn escape me "Do you have to tell me right now or can it wait till the morning?" I leaned against the kitchen counter placing my face in the palm of my hand.

"I kinda have to tell you now, it's important" He sighed again.

"Like really important, because I have just got in after driving for seven hours and I need sleep. If you phoned me to tell me who you are sleeping with now I really don't need to know. In fact you could be getting back with Tanya and right now I wouldn't mind if it meant sleep!"

Tanya had dated Edward about a year ago and I considered her the devil, she had been a nightmare not allowing me or Alice to see or speak to Edward the whole time they had dated, we had to sneakily meet with him whilst he was at work. She took controlling to a whole new degree and she had not taken it well when Edward had ended it.

He gave a hollow laugh. "It's kinda about that actually" I stood up straight.

"You didn't actually get back with her did you; because I was only joking you know."

"No I didn't get back with her. I would never get back with her" I relaxed and leant against the counter again rubbing my hand down my face, I really needed to sleep.

"Okay, so what was so important that I had to ring you the second I walked through the door."

"How about the fact I'm now a dad."

Well shit…..

**Edward is a daddy *le gasp***

**What will happen next!**

**Reviews earn you cookies, and everyone loves cookies!**

**Bluelilytiger xx**


	2. You need me

**Hello again! Here we have it part twoooo!**

**Enjoy :3**

"How about the fact I'm now a dad"

Well shit…my elbows slipped off the counter in shock and three things happened at once. The phone flew across the kitchen floor hiding itself somewhere under the cupboards, my forehead slammed into the edge of the counter and this caused me to say a string of words that would have my poor grandmother turning in her grave.

With one hand holding my now throbbing forehead I scanned the kitchen floor for the phone but it was nowhere in sight, I got down on my knees and felt along under the cupboards.

"Here phoney phoney phone, come to mummy Bella!" I could hear a faint voice calling my name and I felt towards it. I finally found the phone and pulled it out from its hiding place sitting down on the floor my back against the oven.

"Edward you there?"

"Yeah, what just happened?" I rubbed my poor forehead.

"Nothing I just dropped the phone, now I need you to say that again because it sounded like you said, I'm a dad, but you didn't say that did you?" My voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes Bella I did just say that." He sighed again.

"Um okay, help me out here because last time I saw you, which I will point out was two days ago you were a single man with no children in sight and now you are telling me you are a father?" and then I remembered what he had said earlier "Oh God, it's Tanya's isn't it!"

"Yeah, she appeared yesterday at the door with her." Whilst the thought of Edward having a baby scared me I couldn't help the rush of joy that shot through me at the thought of the child.

"What's her name?" I asked exited.

"She hasn't named her yet." My mouth formed a small o in shock.

"She hasn't named her yet? Why not?"

"It's complicated." I frowned.

"Well, it doesn't matter because you'll think of a name soon. I can't wait to meet her! She can call me aunty Bella when she grows up and everything! So what are you and Tanya planning on doing? Are you going to get back together for the baby or are you going to share her like you have her a few days and then Tanya does?"

"Bella"

"But wait doesn't Tanya live like over two hundred miles away? That's a bit of a journey, or is she moving back into the area?" My voice was slowly getting faster in panic.

"Bella"

"Does this mean you are going to take time off work to spend with her? Wait does Alice know? Oh my god do _your parents know_?" I was practically shouting at this point my hand to my forehead for reasons other than pain.

"Bella! Listen to me for a second!"

"Sorry."

"I don't need to worry about all that stuff now."

"But why not this is all important stuff…"

"Bella! Stop interrupting me. We don't need to worry about all that stuff because Tanya is gone."

I couldn't reply. What did he mean Tanya was gone? Gone where?

"And yes I have told my parents" He gave a dark chuckle "In fact they were here when she turned up."

I still couldn't respond, the conversation had finally caught up on me. Edward was now a father. A by the sounds of it a single father, it would explain the fact that Tanya had not given her a name. The boy that I had grown up with, making mud pies and having tea parties with Alice was now responsible for someone else.

Edward could hardly look after himself let alone a baby. It had only been last week when he had phoned me to ask me how to make pasta!

"She left you with her didn't she." I asked softly.

"Yeah" His voice was shaky.

"Are you okay Eddie?" I hadn't called him Eddie since we were little.

"No Bells, I'm really not okay. I don't know what to do." I could here the tears in his voice.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah" He choked out the word.

"I'm coming over so make sure the door is unlocked." I heard him sniff and sigh.

"No it's alright, you need sleep. I'll be okay I promise." I heard some more sniffing.

"Edward"

"Yes Bella"

"I'm coming over."

"Thank you" I barely heard the words he spoke so softly, I heard him disconnect the call and I lent my forehead back against the oven and sighed.

Sleep could wait, Edward needed me.

**There we go!**

**Next time we meet Edward's baby girl!**


	3. Feeling Helpless

**Hoody y'all!**

**Here is chapter three where we meet the daddyward and the baby.**

**This is probably the length that the chapters will be now, maybe longer maybe a little shorter but they should all be around the 3000 word mark.**

**I'm off to London tomorrow and don't get back until Wednesday and so I probably won't update until next Saturday/Sunday so I thought I would give you this as my leaving present.**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I just wish I did.**

I pulled up outside the apartments and slowly dragged myself in and towards the elevator. James the doorman gave me strange look as he watched me wait for the elevator. Okay so I had changed into my pyjama's so what! It was nearly one in the morning and I had slept at Edward's hundreds of times before. I sneered over at him to tired to even figure him out.

I watched the numbers light up in order as I rode up to Edward's floor, trying to figure out where to go from here. Edward needed help with the baby, that much was clear, I'm sure his parents would try and help as much as possible but Carlisle one of the head doctors at the hospital and Esme was a world renown interior designed so they couldn't be expected to just drop everything to help Edward. His older brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie were still on their round the world honeymoon and weren't supposed to return home for another three months, I wondered if they even knew.

That left it down to me and Alice. Alice was preparing for the opening of her new studio but I'm sure she would willingly drop everything to help Edward, but Edward wouldn't let her, we both new how important the studio was to her. Alice had finally saved up enough and was now preparing to open her own boutique, which would sell clothing and jewellery all designed by Alice.

That left me, with the release of the new book I had a month or two where I was not needed to do any major work, the publishing firm would be discussing the date for the third book in the series and possible publicity ideas for the release so for now I had a few calm weeks, of course I would have to spend time writing but I was the one with the least amount of pressure on them.

The elevator finally stopped and I made my way to Edward's door. I get the spare key from my bag and unlocked the door hoping that Edward had actually listened to me and left the door's chain undone. Thankfully I was met with no resistance and I made my way into the apartment.

I closed the door softly behind me and stared into the house, from here I could see into the open living room and kitchen and then the hallway that lead down to Edward's study, bedroom and bathroom. I couldn't see anyone and all the lights were off but from here I could see a soft glow coming from under the study door. I placed my bag down on the kitchen counter and made my way softly down the hallway to the office door.

I placed my hand on the door and knocked gently, there was no response. "Edward?" I knocked again but once again no once answered, so I slowly pushed the door and froze in shock at what I saw.

Edward had obviously fallen asleep in his office chair - the big black swirly kind – in his pyjamas, his reading glasses slowly falling down his nose and a book open on the desk in front of him. This was not what shocked me.

What shocked me was the small bundle of blankets Edward was cradling in his arms, Edward had one hand cradling the baby and the other was resting on what I assumed was the baby's back. She was so wrapped up in blankets I couldn't tell.

I slowly made my way towards the two and was about to wake Edward when I noticed the book on the desk. I had assumed it was medical textbook but now that I was at the desk I could see what it really was.

It was a children's book, but not only that, it was The Very Hungry Caterpillar. That had been mine and Edward's favourite book when we were little, Esme would read it to us when we were at Edward's house and we would shout out all the food he ate and Edward would claim that he could eat all the food that the caterpillar had and more, I would laugh and say that he was to little to fit all of that in his tummy and Alice would complain because she wanted to read Snow white instead.

I looked up at Edward's sleeping face and smiled, he had been reading her his favourite book. I turned to leave and set up my bed on the sofa when there was a rustle noise from behind me. I turned and saw the small bundle start to move, I was about to go towards the bundle when it let out a loud shriek. Edward's eyes shot open and he sat up so fast that his glasses fell off his nose. He looked around the room in a panic before his eyes settled on me and then the now crying bundle. He gently started to rock her and make soft cooing noises before turning to me.

"It didn't do anything I swear!" I placed my hands up in a gesture of innocence my eyes wide. He smiled gently before looking at the clock.

"I know you didn't, she's just hungry." He stood up and walks towards me. "Come on, we can chat in the kitchen" I followed him back to the kitchen where he took a small bottle from the fridge and placed it in the microwave. The crying increased in volume and Edward looked down at the bundle. 

"I know I know! I'm doing it!" He rocked her gently against his hip until the crying turned into soft sniffles. I giggled and he turned to me. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I leant my hip against the counter next to him and looked up at him.

"No worries, it was actually very cute, if I had a camera I would have taken a picture. And I'm sure you've had a stressful day as it is." He looked down at me a small frown on his face.

"I know, but you kept saying how tired you were on the phone but you came over here anyway just to find me asleep, which I'm sure is what you want to be doing right now."

"Don't worry about it I plan to fall into a deep sleep on your sofa later on, so deep you might have to go find a good looking prince to wake me up."

"If you dribble like last time don't be surprised if you wake up to find a frog in your face." I slapped his shoulder.

"So come on, I'm missing out on sleep here and starting to wonder if there is a real baby under all those blankets or not." He looked down at the bundle as if only just taking in all the layers she was wrapped in.

"We stayed at mum and dads last night and we only got in a couple of hours ago and the heating was off so I just wrapped her in as many layers as possible until the place warmed up." He unwrapped a couple of the layers and I felt as it was Christmas again as I watched him peel back the layers but just as he was about to remove the final layer the microwave pinged and Edward went to take the bottle out. He turned to face me the bottle in his hand.

"Hold out your wrist." I looked up at him as if he was insane.

"Um Edward, isn't that supposed to be for the baby?" He laughed gently.

"Yes, it's for the baby, but I have to test the temperature of the milk first and check it's not to hot. I would do it but my hands are full."

I held out my left wrist and Edward dripped some of the milk onto it.

"How does it feel?" at this point two small chubby hands appeared from the left over blankets as if asking what was taking so long.

"Warmish? Not to hot." Edward took the bottle from me and made his way to the living room where he sat down on the sofa. He was about to place the baby's bottle In her mouth when he looked over at me. "Would you like to feed her?" I walked over and sat next to him.

"Um, okay?" I placed my hands out and waited for him to place the baby in my arms. He looked at me sceptically. "You know how to hold a baby right?"

I rose my eyebrows in offence "Of course I know how to hold a baby! Remember next doors baby Lucy, she was always round our house and I held her just fine thank you very much!"

He gave me one final look before gently placing her in my arms and handed me the bottle to feed her.

I looked down at the little life in my arms and was amazed at how beautiful she was. Her small hands were grasping the top of the bottle and she was looking up at me with big green eyes, identical to Edwards, she also had Edward' skin tone and mouth, but I could also see Emmett in the dimples on her small cheeks and the curl in her hair, however unlike Emmett's and Edward's dark hair hers was a pale blonde identical to Tanya's and she also had Tanya's small button nose. She was gorgeous, not that I was surprised considering her parents.

I looked over at Edward to stop myself from staring at her adorable little face any longer.

"So um, how did you know about the milk thing?" He gave a little self deprecating chuckle.

"Mum, when I was there yesterday she tried to teach me all the basics and she gave me a bunch of my old baby stuff until we go shopping for her." I once again looked down at her little face.

"She looks just like you." He reached out his hand and stroked a finger down her cheek, as he went to pull away she reached up and grabbed hold of his finger with her tiny hand. I looked up from their hands to his face just as he broke out into a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, when dad heard Tanya shouting about how she was mine, dad started shouting back about how we needed to do blood tests and all that and then she went and just shoved her in his face and that shut him up, you can tell straight away that she is a Cullen." I looked down at her grasp in his finger.

"She seems to know she is as well."

"She might be good now, but you should have seen her earlier. She started crying the minute we left my parents and she didn't stop until just before you called. I tried everything! I changed her nappy and her clothes, she didn't want her bottle, I put her to bed but that didn't work, I gave her toys and tried to play with her but she wouldn't stop. I've never been so scared in my life, I told myself that if reading to her didn't work then I would drive straight back to my parents, but thankfully she stopped when I started reading to her, she had just fallen asleep when you rang. Bella I have never been so afraid in my life! I had no idea what was wrong with her! I'm sorry about that on the phone as well, I didn't mean to break down like that I was just a bit overwhelmed what with the baby and Tanya and mum and dad."

"Edward, it's fine, honestly I understand and anyway you can think of it as payback for the hundreds of times I rave rung you at stupid hours in the morning because I have decided that I am no longer good enough to be a writer and the fans must hate me."

"And I remind you that the main character is based on me so of course the book is amazing and of course the fans love it."

"If my hands weren't full I would punch you. Just because I happened to base the main love interest on your looks does not mean it is you."

"Now that is a phone call I do remember." He attempted what I assumed was supposed to be my voice "Edward, I have decided to write a book about vampires and I'm going to make the main character look like you, because your sooo handsome."He looked over at me and fluttered his eyelashes.

"I would like to point out how drunk I was during that phone call, and we all know your good looking anyway so there is no point trying to argue against it." I looked down and saw that the baby had finished the bottle and so I placed in on the coffee table and placed her over my shoulder and started to burp her. "Of course we all know that you're the prettiest one don't we" I said to her.

"And that is the truth." I watched him pick up the empty bottle and take it to the sink to wash it. I watched his back as he worked, even though he seemed more relaxed I could still see the lines of tension in his back.

"Have you thought anymore about names yet, it's a bit weird referring to her as her or she or the baby."

"Mum and dad gave me some name books and I was going to look through them earlier but then the whole fiasco started and I was so exhausted I forgot all about it. But I want it to be something unique and delicate like her." Right on queue a small and delicate burp sounded from over my shoulder followed by a small laugh. Edward looked up from drying the bottle. "Pardon you."

She reached around from her place on my shoulder until she was in front of my face and started to pat my cheek with her hand. I grabbed her hand and pretended to nibble on it causing another small giggle to escape her. "You are just so yummy I could eat you all up!" I nibbled on her hand again. I carried on doing this until she snuggled herself under my chin and a gave a small little yawn "Now how about we put you to bed so that daddy can get some sleep, how does that sound."

Edward came towards me, a tea towel slung over his shoulder. "Her cot is in my room by the bed."

I made my way down the hall and pushed the door into Edward's room spotting the small cot placed on the left hand side of his bed against the wall. I placed her down into the cot where she immediately rolled onto her side and snuggled into the pillow. I tucked her in with the blanket and placed a small stuffed giraffe I had found next to her.

Edward was sat at the end of his bed one of the hundreds of blankets fisted in his hands. "You didn't need to do all this you know."

"I know, but you needed some help." I sat down next to him and he turned his body towards me and let his head fall onto my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Bella. Up until yesterday I had a nice little plan for my life and now it's all gone and I don't know what to do anymore." I placed my arms around his shoulders and rocked him gently just as he had done to his child only a short while before.

"Well I've never had a life plan and I haven't done too bad, so you should be fine." He gave a small chuckle into my shoulder and shook his head.

"I know, it's just so sudden and I know she's wonderful and all but I never planned this and I don't know what to do next." I pushed him up and took his face in between my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"What you do next is get a good nights sleep and in the morning I will make you your favourite breakfast and we will plan what to do next. Then we will go to Alice's party. Please tell me you have told Alice." He sighed.

"I tried but her phone kept going straight to voicemail."

"Okay we will deal with that tomorrow. Now go to bed." He smiled and pulled me towards him in a fierce hug.

"Thank you."

"Your saying that a lot you know."

"I know."

I left Edward and made my way to the sofa, I pulled it out until it formed a bed and grabbed some pillows and blankets from the cupboard and climbed onto the bed and snuggled down.

I had planned to spend some time thinking about possible ways to help Edward but as soon as my head hit the pillow I knew no more.

**Huzzah!**

**There we have it :3**

**My mum walked in when I was googleing all of this baby stuff, like stages of pregnancies and when do baby's start smiling, teething, talking, crawling and looking at baby milk and she looked at me in horror, I was like mum I'm not pregnant It's for my writing!**

**The incident where the baby wouldn't stop crying actually happened to me when I was babysitting my next door neighbours baby, I tried all the same stuff but he wouldn't stop crying so in the end I had to phone his parents who told me he was teething and that all he needed was something to chew on.**

**See you next time :D**

**Bluelilytiger**


	4. Unexpected

**Hola my dears,**

**Here we have the next piece of the puzzle, this time from Edward's point of view :3**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Edward darling could you pass the wine?" I picked up the bottle and handed it across the table to my mother. "Thank you dear. So tell us, how are the girls doing?"

I looked up to see my mother and father looking at me, both faces holding a small smirk. "There both fine mum. Bella's away at a book signing right now but she should be back tomorrow night and Alice is still working on the shop but it's starting to come together now. I went to see it the other day and it looks amazing already." Mum gave a small sigh, she loved Alice and Bella like they were her own daughters but she hadn't had the chance to see them in a long time due to everyone's busy schedules.

"I'm glad they are all okay I miss those girls. So have you been seeing much of Bella lately?" My mother once again had that small smirk on her face.

"Esme don't." My father warned her.

"What Carlisle! Am I not allowed to ask my son a simple question?" Dad calmly placed some more potatoes onto his plate and turned to face my mother.

"Darling there is a difference between being interested and being nosey and scheming."

"I am not scheming I just thing that Edward and Bella would make a lovely couple. Imagine the grandchildren." I almost spat out the wine I was in the middle of drinking.

"Mum please, me and Bella are friends, always have been always will be." I tried to end the subject but mum wouldn't let it drop.

"Except for that time you had a crush on her." Mum looked at me over the top of her glass a look of triumph on her face.

"Mum, I was fifteen I hardly think it counts as life time devotion." I rolled my eyes really hoping that she would drop the subject.

"But darling you would be great together! I just know it." I couldn't help it and snapped.

"What like you said me and Tanya were great together." I saw the hurt in her face and immediately regretted saying it "Sorry mum, it's just been a long day." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

She lent across the table and took my hand in hers. "It's okay, I know we all made a mistake in trusting Tanya but that's over now. Time to move on. We just want to see you happy darling, ever since Tanya you've been drifting."

"I know mum, I just need a little more time but I'll get there I promise." She patted my hand once more and then returned to her lunch.

Dad was playing the piano in the living room whilst we cleared away the kitchen and I was I the middle of washing up when the doorbell went. I turned to face the door wondering who it was, I wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe Bella was back early or Alice had decided to take a break at the shop having heard the news that my parents were here.

"Dad can you get that I'm a little busy." I pulled my hands out of the water and showed him my soapy hands to prove my statement.

"Sure son." He got up from the piano and made his way to the door; I grabbed a dish cloth and dried my hands before making my way over to him.

Dad had the door open but the lock still on so the door was barely open and it seemed that dad was attempting to close the door completely but couldn't. I looked down and saw a foot stuck in between the door and the wall solving the mystery of why he couldn't close the door.

"Dad, who is it?" He turned to face me a grim look on his face and that was when I heard the voice that had haunted me for the past year.

"Eddie, is that you?" I froze unable to move any closer . I felt my mother come up beside me and place her hand on my shoulder. "Eddie! I need to see you! Eddie please!" My father went to close the door again.

"You're not welcome here."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but I have nowhere else to go!" I saw the determined look on my father's face fall a little as we all heard the tears in her voice. I sighed and let my shoulders fall.

"Just let her in dad, let's get this over with." I walked over to sofa and fell down into the cushions. I placed my head in my hands and rested my elbows in my knees. Mum once again was a silent presence beside me and I heard dad remove the chain from the door to open it fully, I heard clearly even step she took in her ridiculous heels she was forever wearing and felt her sit in the chair opposite me and dad take his place on my other side both my parents acting as my guards.

I heard her place something down and assumed it was her handbag. I knew if I opened my eyes I would see her, all dressed up in a business suit not a hair out of place. That was how she always, perfect, it was one of the reasons I had fallen in love with her. Of course it was too good to be true.

"Eddie, look at me please. I need your help."

I looked up and was surprised to see that instead of her business suit she was wearing a simple pair or jeans and a t-shirt, her hair was piled up on her head in some kind of bun and she had no make up on at all. What shocked me more was the small baby carrier next to the chair a small baby asleep inside.

"What the hell is this?" I looked from her face to the baby and felt the rage rise in me; Tanya was crying fully now silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Eddie, you don't understand! I didn't know! I didn't realise until after we had ended and it was too late by then! And I couldn't get rid of her! And mum and dad found out and they were furious said I had to get rid of her but I couldn't! I couldn't do it! It was the only thing I had left to remind me of you!" I had been slowly shaking my head throughout her speech reason dawning on me. "I'm so sorry Edward! Please!" She broke down into sobs her head falling into her hands.

"No no no, you can't do this Tanya, not now." I stood up and started pacing my hands linked behind my head trying to make some sense out of the situation that had just blown a hole in my life. My father ever the voice of reason went and sat next to Tanya, handing her a tissue. "Tanya your going to have to explain this to us. What happened?" She sniffed a couple a times and watched me pace.

"After we split up I went to my parents to stay for a few months to try and sort myself out. I had been stressed before we broke up what with arguments and work so I have thought that was the reason I had missed my period but when it happened again at home I knew something was wrong. So I went and brought a test and of course it was positive." She gave a small laugh. "I went to the doctors and they told me I was ten weeks pregnant." I stopped pacing and faced her.

"And at no point you thought to tell me this!"

"Oh yes because we ended so well, and I thought you would love a phone call from me!"

"Don't you think this is a little bit more important than how I would have felt about a phone call?"

"Look, I was messed up at the time Edward! I'm here now aren't I!" I looked at her, speechless for a moment.

"You're here now! YOU'RE HERE NOW! Well great! You're here now when she's what three, four months old!" She had the decency to look ashamed.

"Four and a half months." She looked at me hopefully. "But I'm here now so it's all okay." I feel back onto the sofa unable to stand anymore. My father seeing that I was going to say no more on the subject turned to her.

"Tanya are you sure that it's Edward's baby?" She turned to him shocked.

"Of course it is! Are you accusing me of cheating on Edward! I would never do that!"

"Of course not Tanya but we should probably do a DNA test first."

"It's Edward baby!"

"Well I think we should check first Tanya."

"It's Edward's I swear! Why don't any of you believe me?" She was sobbing again looking from face to face. "

"Because Tanya you screwed my son over, so excuse me for not believing every word coming from your mouth!" I looked up shocked that my father had shouted. The last time I had heard him shout like that was when Emmett and I had accidentally crashed his car on the way back from a party in my junior year.

"Okay so I may not have always told the truth! But I am now! Just look at her before you get the test. Look at her and if you still think a test is needed then fine." She lent over to the baby carrier and pulled the still sleeping baby out passing her to dad. Dad told her in his arms and after a few tense moments sighed. I lent forward.

"Dad?"

"She's definitely a Cullen. No two ways about it, you looked just like her when you were this age."

"Can I hold her?" We all turned to my mother, who was speaking for the first time. Carlisle stood and came to sit next to her handing the baby gently over to her. My mother took the baby into her arms and slowly rocked her, a gentle smile on her face. "It's true; she is the spitting image of you Edward. What's her name?" We all looked over at Tanya.

"Oh I haven't thought of one yet. I thought you guys might want to do that."

I lent over to look at her closely. She was beautiful with a mop of golden hair and eyes strikingly familiar.

It was then that Tanya stood up. "Well I've said my due and now it's time to go."

"Wait! You can't do that! You can't just bring her here and then go! We've barely had any time with her." As if in protest Esme held her closer to her chest. "Just stay for five more minutes, please I would like more time with her." By now Tanya was half way to the door.

"Oh, you must be confused. See I'm going but she is staying. She's your baby Edward and I never wanted this too happen. I've done my part, carried her and all that shit and now it's your responsibility and I never want to see her or you again." She was out of the door before any of us were even standing. Dad was out the door faster than I'd ever seen him in an attempt to chase her down. Mum clutched the baby close to her chest making soft soothing noises and I stood up and tried to understand what had just happened.

Dad appeared a few minutes later breathing heavily. "She just disappeared! I checked all the floors and the car park and she is completely gone!"

I collapsed on the sofa next to mum. "What the hell just happened?"

In the end we went back to my parents where they spent the afternoon trying to teach me the basics in baby handling and dad tried to get in contact with Tanya or her parents but no one answered. We went into the attic and pulled down all of mine and Emmett's baby furniture and clothing as Tanya had left us nothing but the baby carrier and the clothes she was wearing. Mum swore that we would go shopping as soon as possible for her.

After an exhausting evening I ended up staying in my own bedroom whilst my parents took the cot into their room saying that I would need a good nights sleep to make up for the sleepless nights to come.

In the morning I attempted to phone Bella and Alice but both went to voicemail. I tried their homes and left a message with Bella telling her that I needed her to ring me as soon as she got in.

After an eventful dinner in which there was more shouting from dad, and crying from mum about how much they hated Tanya right now and how I was stupid enough to let this happen I took the baby home saying that I would have to learn to look after her on my own at some point and both mum and dad told me to phone if I needed anything and that I should start looking at names as soon as possible.

On the way home she started to cry, so I made soothing noises assuming she didn't like car journeys. But once we were home she still continued to cry. The apartment was freezing so I turned up the heating and wrapped her up in layers of blankets but she kept on crying. I checked her diaper but it was clean so I made her a bottle checking it the way mum had shown me but she move her head away form the bottle when I attempted to feed her. She had been crying for over an hour now and I was starting to panic. I checked her temperature, tried to get her to play with her toys, played her music on the piano but she still didn't stop. I picked her up of the play mat and held her up directly in front of my face. "Pleaassee stop crying! I don't know how to make you stop crying!" This of course made her cry even harder and so I set her down again and went to look through the bags of child toys that my parents had given me.

I was just about to give up and call my parents when I pulled out a worn book. I flipped it over to see that it was The Very Hungry Caterpillar. I had loved that book when I was little and I decided that if this didn't work I would give up. I went over and picked her off the floor and made my way to the office where I set us down in the chair. I found my reading glasses and started reading. She stopped crying almost immediately and snuggled into my chest making soft little noises. I sighed in relief and placed the book down. I closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep when the phone rang.

It was Bella demanding to know why she had to ring me, she complained about having driven for hours and wanting sleep and I almost didn't tell her about the small child that was currently sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. After a small breakdown from me and some anger and phone dropping from Bella she declared that she was coming over even after my protests.

I hung up the phone and made my way back to the study and sat down with the book, prepared for when missy here next woke up.

I smiled slightly at the thought of Bella coming over. Bella would be here and she would help me through this. I had never been so glad to have someone there for me in my life.

**There we go! There may be hundreds of spelling mistakes but I did write this at three in the morning so I blame it on that.**

**Next time we discuss baby names! Know any good baby names? **

**See you then**

**Bluelilytiger xx**


	5. Names

**Hello again!**

**I know this chapter is a bit late, but I'm currently in the middle of applying to university so it's all a bit crazy at the minute. **

**I should be able to update a bit sooner next time as I have my personal statement draft finished which is a huge bit out of the way so I can concentrate a bit more on this.**

**See you all at the other end! **

When you wake up in a stranger's house there are always a few steps that you go through before being fully alert. First you look around in confusion trying to figure out where the heck you are and how you got there in the first place, then you panic and look around for a few minutes trying to go through the night before and work out how you could have possibly got here and when your brain finally clears enough to let you figure out that you have not in fact been kidnapped or anything as dangerous and you realise that you have in fact spent the night sleeping on your friend's sofa, you feel quite a fool for forgetting in the first place.

At least that's usually how my brain functions when I spent the night sprawled on Edward's sofa. But today is different I'm asleep one moment and then the next I am bolt upright on the sofa. No in between post sleep daze I'm up and alert with in a second. I looked around trying to figure out why I have woken up when I start to hear crying from Edward's bedroom. I blame some deep rooted instinct for my sudden alertness, that or the fact that I have ovaries.

I slowly make my way along the hall to Edward's room and push the door open, I peek in and see that Edward is still dead to the world his whole body buried under the covers, a large lump in the centre of the bed.

I look towards the cot and see a pair of tear filled eyes shining back at me in the darkness I walk over to her making small shhing noises hoping that she doesn't wake the sleeping beast. "Come on now, we don't want to wake daddy now do we?" When she sees me making my way to her she reached up with her tiny arms and made grasping gestures signalling that she wanted to be picked up. "Okay, okay up we go." As I picked her up I noticed a distinct smell coming from her diaper. "Phewy! Someone needs a change!" I held her at arms length as I searched the room for her nappy bag. Of course this became and game too little missy and she started to kick her legs around in the air and giggle making it rather hard to hold her steady and continue my search for the bag. "Stop it you! Help me look for your bag. Do you by any chance know where he put it?" She giggled some more as if she found the situation amusing.

I finally found the bag and carried it and the now entertained child back into the living room before placing her down on the sofa bed. I rummaged through the bag until I found baby wipes and a new diaper and then looked down.

Babies I could do if it involved holding or feeding or playing peek a boo, but this was a whole new area for me. I didn't want to wake Edward up though, the last few days had clearly been stressful and he needed as much sleep as he could get.

I was distracted by a small whining noise and looked down to see those big green eyes watching me closely "I know okay, I haven't done this before so go easy on me." I ripped the sticky pads and opened up the diaper and cautiously peered inside it.

That cannot be natural.

That

Is

Horrific…

If I had done that I would go and see the doctor.

I rolled it up in disgust and ran with it at arms length to the bin before dumping it in there. Making my way back I went to grab a baby wipe but another joined it and then another until I feared I had pulled out half the packet. I quickly stuffed the unwanted wipes back into the packet and started my job of baby bottom clean up.

I looked down at her face and couldn't resist the urge to nuzzle my nose against hers. "You really are adorable aren't you. But we need to name you, I can't call you missy forever, hmmm what do you think about being named after me huh? Being called Bella too?" She gave a small short sneeze in reply.

"No? Okay so being called Bella is off the list." I grabbed the new diaper and started my attempt at wrapping it around the now wriggling child.

"Olivia? No you're not an Olivia." She giggled as I attempted to do up one side of the sticky tabs but instead got it stuck to my hand.

"Okay how about, um, Chloe? No you're definitely not a Chloe." One side finally stuck down I moved onto the other.

"Amy? I know a lot of Amy's…no I don't think you are an Amy either." I had finally managed to get both sides stuck down and started to re button her pyjama pants. "Naming babies is hard."

I turned the radio on very gently so that it wouldn't wake Edward "Let's get some inspiration from some songs shall we." As if on queue Valerie started to play and I gave a small laugh. I picked her up and rocked her against my hip in time to the music. "Okay new plan, how about we try going old school with some older names, after all have you heard your families names, your dad is called Edward and your uncle is called Emmett and don't even start me on your grandparents names. We wouldn't want to break the trend by giving you some new and trendy name now would we? Hmm, so old names, oh I know! Evelyn! And we could call you Eve for short. Oh wait I had an Aunt Evelyn and she was a bit crazy."

"Yeah, and she always had really bad breathe as well." I whirled round to see Edward leaning against the doorframe from the hallway. "And Edward is a very respectable and popular name I will have you know."

"Yeah popular in 1901 maybe, what are you doing up anyway your supposed to be asleep?"

"Well waking up to an empty cot and the sound of music was a bit strange and then I realised you guys in here and thought I would come and see what all this noise was about."

I hitched her higher on my hip and started to slowly swing from side to side in a slow dance. "We were thinking of names and decided we needed some inspiration, I'm sorry I woke you."

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Its fine, I need to get used to waking up in the middle of the night anyway. Mum said that most babies her age already sleep through the night but she said the change in environment might freak her out a bit. So how is it going with the names?"

"We haven't got that far really; we were just getting into the oldies when you showed up." He pushed him self off the door and slowly made his way towards us. When he reached us he reached out to stroke his finger down his daughter's cheek.

"I feel so guilty about her not having a name, even though it's not my fault." He gave a small chuckle and fell down onto the sofa bed flinging his arms over his eyes. "I keep trying to think what Tanya must have called her, but then I realise that she probably didn't even think of calling her anything. To her she was just an it that she couldn't wait to dump on me." He sighed and I went to sit next.

"Well none of that matters now because she has you." To emphasise the point I placed her onto his stomach and she slowly started squirming trying to make her way up to his face. Edward lifted his arm and peeked down to look at her and smiled. "And I think she would rather have you over Tanya any day." I lowered myself so that I was lying next to him and he turned to look at me.

"I don't know how to be a dad. Let alone be a good one."

"Do you want to be a good dad?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Of course I want to be a good dad, who wouldn't want to be a good dad?"

"But Edward you didn't even have to be a dad, that's what I'm saying. You could have phoned social services and had her taken into adoption, or you could have taken Tanya to court, given her to your parents even. And even if you didn't I would have expected you to spend the first few day bitching and moaning about Tanya and not trying to get to know your own child hoping that maybe you wouldn't have to deal with her, but you haven't done any of that. All you have done is question if you are good enough for her and you are. You are already a good dad." He smiled slowly over at me just as a small hand started to pat on his face.

"Okay okay! I'll pay you attention! Stop it with the hitting already!"

Edward started to play with her as she crawled all over his chest and face and I slowly started to fall asleep when Edward's voice woke me.

"What do you think of Lily?" I slowly forced my eyes open to see that he was now sat crossed legged on the bed next to me, the little angel sitting in his lap. Edward didn't seem to mind that she had now decided to use his hand as a chewing toy and was leaving small trails of dribble all over his fingers.

I had a sudden thought that at that moment he had never looked more beautiful to me then he did now, sat there a plain white t-shirt and pyjama pants, hand covered in baby drool a strong look of concentration on his face and I felt a small pain in my chest at the sight of it.

"I like it. Actually I like it a lot. Where did that come from?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you were saying earlier about old names running in the family and I remembered great aunt Lillian, Do you remember her?"

"Yeah, the one that always let us have cookies even after our parent had said no."

He chuckled "Yeah, that's the one. Well I got to thinking about it and don't you think she kinda looks like her. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes as well and she was one of the nicest people I can remember so I thought, why not."

I looked down at the baby in his lap. "How do you feel about Lily? Hmm do you like it?" I wasn't expecting a reply so when she gave a small squeal I jumped a little in shock. "Well I think she agrees."

He looked up at me his smile mirroring mine. "Lily it is."

**So there we go! We finally have a name. I spent ages going through baby name books and websites and I came across Lily and immediately thought it was a perfect name. Still thinking of middle names, but now the pressure is off. **

**Next time we get to meet Alice and jasper and see their reaction to the new arrival, see you then!**


	6. Breaking the News

**Hello again!**

**I know I know, I said I would update sooner but my boss has put me on overnight shifts at work and I'm still sorting out university stuff and I have only had the time to write this now . **

**But it's here; hopefully the next chapter should be quicker in being put up.**

**If this is full of spelling mistakes and makes no sense I blame it on overnight shifts, not my lack of spelling ability, it would never be that…**

**Enjoy!**

Alice.

Dear sweet bestest friend ever Alice.

What the hell where we going to tell her?

That had been the first thought to cross my mind when I had woken up, and apparently it had also been Edward's. We were now sat on the re made sofa thinking of possible ways to tell her. Lily was still sleeping in Edward's room after last night naming fiasco.

"You can't tell her how you told me, because that really was a terrible way to tell someone anything important." I rubbed the spot where I had hit my kitchen counter and could fell a small bump forming.

"We both know that was not my fault, I was stressed and you were making me feel guilty. I hadn't planned anything, but now I have time to plan what to say so I won't made such an idiot out of myself." I patted his knee and sipped my coffee.

"How about this, I go in first and warn her and then once I have explained the situation to her, you can come in with Lily." He thought it over for a few seconds.

"I like this plan, you do all the work and I come in after the storm. Let's go with that." I glared over at him and noticed the clock behind his head.

"I've got to run, we have to be at Alice's at four so be at mine say around half three and we can drive over together to break the news. Or maybe we should go over earlier to tell her so she doesn't make a scene at the party, what if she hates us for keeping it from her!"

"Bella you make it sound like we are telling her you're pregnant or we have gotten engaged or something, calm down it will be fine if she will hate anyone for not telling her it would be me not you! You only found out last night anyway, it's not like we have been keeping it a secret from her since she was born, I haven't even known that long either!"

I got up and grabbed my overnight bag from the table and made my way to the door, I wade my way out of the door and turned towards Edward, "If Alice kills us, it was nice knowing you."

He laughed "wish I could say the same."The last thing I saw as I closed the door was Edward sat on the sofa in his pyjama's his tongue sticking out and I thought about the lucky girl who got to see that every morning and almost wished it could be me. I later blamed that thought on how tired I was, because of course I would never think of Edward that way, we were practically related and he would never see me as more than a friend, and for some reason that hurt more than it should have.

After arriving home I crashed into my bed and grabbed a blissful few hours of sleep and then spent an hour or two trying to write another section of my next book but I couldn't stop wondering how Edward and Lily were getting on, was she awake now, had he feed her, was she crying again?

I told myself to focus more on my writing and less on Edward; if he was in trouble he would ring me. And he hadn't phoned so he must be fine.

At two o'clock I gave up after only writing four and a half pages, a personal worst for me. I decided now was the time to start getting ready, if I spend at least an hour getting ready Alice wouldn't kill me.

When we had been little Alice had spent hours making both me and Edward play dress up and up until we were around eleven she had even convinced Edward to wear dresses, which both Alice and I had plenty of photographic evidence of in case the need ever arose.

Me and Edward had longed to roll around in the mud playing cops and robbers, or cowboys and Indians but had instead spent hours watching Disney films and taking part in tea parties. Other parents used to question why we were friends with Alice, she was so different from the two of us, she despised the thought of rolling around in mud and spent the afternoon playing with dolls whilst Edward and I would be playing in the sand pit making castles.

But Alice was the jelly to mine and Edward's peanut butter, no one would have expected us to go together as well as we truly did and once we were together we were rather hard to separate.

Of course once we turned into teenagers our relationship became a bit more difficult. What with me and Alice being girls our bodies started to change a few years before Edward's.

Alice and I had been spending the week round Edwards when I had started my period, all of our mothers had decided to go Christmas shopping for us and had gone down to New York for the week, so that left us all with just our dads, and being men they decided to take a golfing trip for a few days and then return two days before our mothers. So we all stayed at Edward's with the nanny to look after us. They had just arrived home when Alice and Edward went hurdling through the door followed by a very pale me and told them all I was bleeding and being sick. Carlisle being the doctor took me into his office and asked me what was wrong, after haven't a silent laugh to himself he called in Alice to his office and explained to us both what was happening to me and soon would happen to her and what the changes meant and both me and Alice left his office with red faces. We both agreed not to tell Edward and so he spent the poor week being my emotional punching bag with no explanation why.

Then a year or so later when Edward's body started to change things got a whole lot worse, out sleepovers would never be the same again. Waking up to a clearly aroused Edward was a shock for me, Alice and Edward and we have vowed never to talk of it again.

Then Alice spent many years using me as her own personal Barbie doll for all her make up experiments which thankfully prepared me for the many hours I would spend in a dressing room before an interview, after all what was half an hour in a dressing room when you had once spent six hours having Alice attempt to cut and dye your hair and show you how to wax, it was practically heaven.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and concluded that I didn't look half bad. I had decided to wear a knee length emerald green dress that flared out at the waist and had a black ribbon wrapped around the middle. I had paired it with black heels but had snuck a pair of black pumps into my bag for later on when my feet had suffered enough torture. I had left my hair down but curled the ends together so they formed small swirls down my front and had placed a small black headband on to hold some of it back.

I had decided to go natural with the make up and put on a small amount of blusher with mascara and eye liner along my top eye lid. I had been told on many occasions by Alice that my brown eyes where my best feature and that it as were I should draw the attention to. I had finished the look with a smidgen of red lipstick which I knew would disappear after my first drink, long lasting wear my ass.

I heard a car horn outside and grabbed my coat and handbag and made my way outside looking the door behind me.

Edward was holding open the passenger door open for me but I stopped in shock.

I don't know why I was in shock. I had seen Edward in a suit thousands of time. I had seen Edward in his first suit at prom but there was something about him stood there in a grey suit that took my breath away and let out a small "wow".

This was definitely due to a lack of sleep, or maybe because I hadn't seen him for two days so my mind was just happy to see him again, that's what it was. Yeah, that explained these sudden strange reactions.

I made my way towards the car and slipped into the seat without looking at Edward, I needed to get my thoughts straight before I looked at him.

Once we were on the road I turned in my seat to see Lily sat in a car seat in the back dressed in a frilly pink dress with white tights and little baby boots. I turned to Edward and smirked

"It looks better on her than it did on you." He made a grim face at me.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me that my mother liked to dress me in girls clothing as a baby."

"Well she thought you would be a girl and so brought all girly clothing and then you go and turn out a boy and instead of taking it back she makes you wear it instead. I love your mother."

"Lets shut up about that now. You are to take that secret to the grave."

"Make sure you bury the pictures with me as well."

"What pictures?"

"Oh nothing, I was joking around." I smirked to myself as I once again thought of my secret stash of embarrassing Edward and Alice photo's all hidden in a shoe box in my wardrobe, he would never know that his mother gave me a copy of them all.

"So are we still sticking to the 'I tell Alice whilst you hide like a baby in the car plan?'"

"Yes although I prefer to call it the, 'Bella takes a hit for the team' plan, it's easier to remember and less of a mouthful."

"Fine, but you owe my big time. And if I die you are so not having ipod."

"But, I love your ipod! It has like four thousand songs on it! Music heaven!"

"Exactly, and that is why you can't have it. It's your punishment for not sending me in on my own."

We pulled up onto Alice's driveway, along with several other cars and I made my way up the drive and towards the door.

Jasper was stood at the door greeting the guests dressed like Edward in a suit, his hair combed back as apposed to his usual jeans, t shirt and mop of hair. When he saw me making my way to the door he smiled and came to meet me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Bella, it's good to see you."

"I know, I spent all yesterday driving to get here on time, no one wants to trigger off the Alice bomb let alone me by being late." He gave a small chuckle.

"I know, she has been at it all day. I've spent the day being the target of most of it so you should be fine."

"That's until she hears the news I have for her." I wrung my hands together at the thought of telling her.

"What news?"

"Oh no, I only promised to deal with Alice, Edward can tell you the big news."

"You and Edward?"

"Yeah"

"Have something to tell us? Something that would make Alice angry?"

"Yeah…"

"You and Edward…"

"Yes Jasper, me and Edward."

"Together?"

"What?"

"You and Edward together! I told Alice it would happen!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You and Edward finally getting together! That was your news right?" He looked at me doubtfully.

"What! No! Where did you get that from?" His eyes widened.

"Umm, nothing. Nothing at all. Pretend you didn't hear anything, oh look here are some more guests must dash Bella, I'll speak to you later." And with that he was gone rushing to greet some guests walking up the drive, leaving a very confused me frozen on the doorstep.

What did he mean me and Edward finally getting together? This was just going to be one of those days where nothing made sense. I shook my head at the insanity of it all and made my way inside to find Alice.

After wading through crowds of people in the living room and kitchen I finally found her in the garden amongst a group of woman I knew were from her yoga class, I knew because I had tried it once and after realizing I had enough trouble walking in a straight line let alone fold myself over and balance on one foot I gave up, I grabbed a glass of wine of a table and made my way towards her.

She finally noticed me and excused herself from the group to come and speak to me.

"Bella! Come here you! I haven't seen you in so long!" I was pulled into a death grip hug, she may have been tiny but she could sure as hell squeeze the life out of you.

"Alice you saw me three days ago, and I called you on the drive back yesterday!"

"I know, but I missed you! You are my bestest buddy ever! And speaking of bestest buddies ever where is the other one?" She looked around as if Edward was hiding behind my back.

"He's at the car."

"Why is he at the car and not here? Go get him silly!"

"Alice before I get Edward I need to tell you something." I grasped her hands in mine and dragged her away from the crowds of people until we were stood under a small group of trees at the end of Alice's garden.

"What?"

"It involves Edward actually." She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"Oh my God you finally got together!" I looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What? No! Why does everyone keep saying that? Anyway that's not what I needed to tell you, stop distracting me!"

"Sorry." I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to word this without making Alice explode.

"The reason Edward is still at the car is because in the back of said car is, well, um, he is bringing the baby in." Alice's face was blank for a moment and then slowly she placed her hands on my shoulder and let out a deep sigh. "Bella, Bella, Bella… I think we need to speak about this problem of yours."

Wait, what? Now what was I missing? This day could not get anymore confusing. Alice must have seen the confusion written across my face because she lifted herself onto her tiptoes making her eyes level with mine.

"Bella, we all know that you love wine as much as the next person, but to start calling it your baby, I think we can see that as a problem."

"What are you talking about? What wine?"

"that wine you said you were going to bring for me, you know the one that I asked for?" I felt my eyes go wide.

"Oh yeah, that wine" was that nervous chuckle mine? "Well you see, something happened and I forgot." Oh dear, I could see the first signs of anger on her face, the narrowing of the eyes.

"What happened?" I started to back away slowly.

"Well you see, um well Edward phoned and he was upset and I went round and um, well you see, Tanya happened and then…."

"Wait Tanya?"

"Yeah Tanya and she dropped her off and left her and Edward tried to phone you and you weren't answering and so he didn't have a chance to tell you and then he messed it up when telling me and so we planned to tell you like this but your getting angry and we are sorry we didn't tell you so please don't kill me." The end of my speech came out in a squeak and by now Alice had backed me into the side of the house and I held my arms up in a sign of innocence and surrender.

"Bella, I have no idea what you just said." Just as I was about to attempt explaining it again Edward appeared round the corner carrying Lily in her baby carrier.

I turned to Alice and let out another nervous chuckle and made a gesture towards Edward.

"See! A baby!"

**So everyone things Bella and Edward are finally together ? Hmmm? I wonder why?**

**Oh Dear! I see trouble a brewing! **

**See you next time my dears!**

xx


	7. A Different Dimension

**Howdy y'all!**

**I know, I know I've been gone forever, but stuff has happened including hospital trips, university visits and new jobs so I haven't had much time.**

**Funny story, I had already written half of this chapter and had it open and then I wrote the next part of CIPC and decided I was getting further with that so closed this down and then when I had finished and went to save it instead of saving it in my CIPC file I saved it as IDN chapter 7 and wiped out the half written chapter. I blame this on it being three in the morning and being drugged up on pain medication…oops so I had to re type this all up today.**

**But I'm back now!**

**Yes we now get to see Alice's reaction to the baby!**

I had entered a different dimension…

No I was still asleep that was it…

Or maybe I was dead…

No I'm definitely not dead. But something was wrong.

After all Alice hadn't said one word to us in anger yet, even after being told the entire story by both Edward and me and though Jasper had looked ready to kill someone Alice was yet to say a word. In fact we were now sat on the picnic bench in the back garden away from all the guests the music thumping quietly in the background and Alice was sat there with Little Lily on her lap bouncing her on her knees and making little cooing noises.

Jasper was sat next to her a look of shock on his face and I was pretty sure mine and Edward's faces mirrored his.

"She is just so adorable! Edward she looks just like you! Don't you think so Jasper?"

"Uh, yeah honey. Sure?" Jasper still seemed in shock. Alice looked over at him then across to me and Edward and raised her eyebrows at us all. 

"What? Did you think I was going to go crazy? Start shouting at you two? This isn't your fault and sure I would like to find Tanya and rip all the hair from her scalp and then maybe burn all of her clothing and slash her tires and maybe then key her car, but I can't and I'm not going to take my anger out on you because you are the ones that have to deal with the consequences of this decision that she has made. Also this means I can plan another party now. A sort of 'Welcome' party for her."

I'm pretty sure my jaw was touching the ground right now as was Edward's. Jasper however was now staring at her with a look of admiration and he lent in to kiss her softly on the cheek whispering a quick I love you. I would never understand those two; maybe Alice's craziness was what got Jasper going? Or maybe it was the death threats? Who knew? I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's voice.

"Alice, she's four months old she hardly needs a party." I nodded in agreement still unable to speak after that speech.

"Yeah but Edward everyone needs to come and see her don't they to say hello and welcome her into the family."

Edward sighed and lent his forehead against his hand. "Not right now Alice, I have way to much on my plate that I need to deal with. Emmett and Rosalie don't even know yet, no one has been able to get a hold of them. Just give it some time first before we think of throwing this party." I took his hand under the table and squeezed. He looked over at me and smiled squeezing my hand in return.

Jasper lent over the table and took hold of Edward's shoulder. "Edward as much as we adore Lily and are grateful for her being brought into our lives, I understand this must be hard for you, so if you need anything, _anything_, just let us know okay. We will be here no matter what okay."

Edward grasped Jasper's arm and nodded in gratitude, I knew he was too chocked up to say anything and I felt him squeeze my hand again. Jasper patted Edward's shoulder once more and then sat back and took a big swig of his beer before sighing. "Enough of all this serious talk, this is supposed to be a party so lets have some fun and deal with all this serious stuff later." Edward nodded taking a deep breath before also drinking his beer.

"Yeah Edward once again your stealing my spotlight! It's my party Edward! About me!" Alice glared over at Edward still bouncing Lily on her knees and Edward retaliated by sticking his tongue out at her.

Well at least he was back to his usual self. I rose and took Lily from Alice's arms so that she could get back to her guests and Jasper went to grab himself another beer. I turned to Edward who was still sat on the bench. "Well, personally I think that went rather well. Don't you?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well we are both alive and unharmed so that's always a good sign right." I smiled back relieved that he was joking again.

We had faced the dragon that was Alice and made it through alive, now we just had to face the crowd. I would let Edward do that bit.

**I know I know it was short, but I wanted to get it up for you guys and I'm writing the next part now, like right now.**

**So it should be up in a few hours, hopefully.**

**Love love!**

**Bluelilytiger xxx**


	8. The Babyshield

**See! I told you I would post another one today!**

**So here it is part two of the party **

**Enjoy and I shall see you at the other end!**

Ever since Alice and Jasper had left us alone Edward had been in a sort of daze. I had tried to get his attention several times so eventually I went over to where he was sat and placed Lily in front of his face and his hands automatically went to hold her. "Come to daddy baby. Sorry I was just thinking."

"Care to share." I sat down beside him and rubbed my finger down Lily's cheek. He sighed heavily.

"Just about everything really. What to do now with my life, nothing important." He smiled over at me. "Come on, let's go face the music."

I sighed. "You go ahead, I'm gonna stay here I saw Mike arrive just as you came in and I'm not really in the mood for him right now."

"Bella you have to face the poor soul at some point you know."

"But I don't wanna." I pouted at crossed my arms. Mike had spent the past two years constantly asking me on dates and to make him stop I had finally agreed. He had taken me to the movies probably hoping to get some action in the back seats but no matter how hard he tried I was always far too interested in the movie, shame. Then he had taken me to dinner and spent the entire time talking about how amazing he was and how amazing I would be with him.

Unfortunately I received a phone call from a distraught Alice who had just had a massive argument with Jasper so I had to leave and rush to hers. When I had arrived at Alice's there was already a nice big glass of wine and Jasper was out getting us some proper food and a movie. I loved best friends.

So now every time I ran into Mike he would ask if we could complete the date and let him take me for dinner again. Why couldn't men take a hint or accept that no means no not ask me again in two days.

I turned back to Edward. "Well I'm just gonna go and get a drink, want me to take Lily from you for a bit?" I held my arms out for her but Edward just pulled her closer to his chest and shook his head at me.

"Oh no you don't, I know your plan! You want to use my poor innocent daughter as a shield against Mike!" He looked at me in fake horror.

"No I wasn't'!"

"Really?"

"Okay so I wanted to use Lily as a shield, we both know Mike hates children and he won't come within ten feet of me if I have a baby, please!" Was I considering getting on my knees, yes, yes I was.

"I will not having you use my daughter in such a way! Be ashamed!" I smacked his arm and was about to retaliate when I heard a horrible screech from the other side of the house. I recognised this screech and immediately turned to face Edward "You little hypocrite! You won't give me Lily because you want to use her as a shield from Victoria!" Edward looked at me in shock.

"No I didn't! Okay I did but she won't leave me alone!"

"Yeah well guess what, if you have Lily with you she will never leave you alone because women like her are drawn to babies so ha! Their ovaries practically swoon at the sight of other children!"

"Great! Well now what do I do?"

"Give me Lily and man up!"

"How come you get Lily?" Just then Lily gave a little cry and we both turned to her, she started crying fully then and both Edward and I tried to calm her.

"What's wrong is she hungry?" Edward was rocking her against his shoulder but she was still sobbing.

"She shouldn't be I feed her just before we left, remember."

"Maybe she needs to be changed?"

"Okay I'm going to take her upstairs into the bathroom, can you run to the car and grab her bag." He chucked me the keys and I made my way to the car and found Lily's baby bag in the back. But as I was making my way to the front door I was stopped by Mike.

"Hey Bella, what do you say to that dinner?" I tried to move past him but he wouldn't budge.

"Not right now Mike, I'm kinda busy."

"Oh I see, playing hard to get are you. I like it when you do that." Great he was tipsy, just what I needed right now.

"Look Mike I have to go Edward's waiting for me to give him something." He looked down at me anger on his face.

"Oh it's always about the Cullen, well guess what Bella one day he is gonna find someone and then who will you have huh? No one! And don't come crying to me about it!" I walked past him and through the front door shaking my head. What the hell was he on about?

I made my way upstairs and found Edward in Alice's bathroom with Lily laying sitting on the rug playing with Edward's tie but her face was still all red and puffy from crying.

"I checked her and she is clean but she has a slight temperature so I'm gonna take her over to dad and see what he says."

"Okay, I'll come with you." He stood up with Lily and she started to cry again. "I know honey I know, we're gonna go see Pappy now okay, is there a dummy in the bag by any chance?" I rummaged through the bag until I found one and handed it to Edward who placed it in Lily's mouth and she immediately quietened down and snuggled into Edward's chest.

"Do you think you can drive, I didn't think we were gonna leave until later and I've had a beer, I don't want to risk it."

"Sure, no problem. Don't worry about Alice I'll call her when we get to your parents house and explain it to her." I swung the bag over my shoulder and made my way back downstairs.

Unfortunately Mike was still outside and I hurried by him as quickly as possible and unlocked the car doors for Edward to get Lily in the back but just as he was strapping her in Mike called over to me.

"Don't forget what I said Bella, after all it already looks like he has someone else's spawn now and who knows whose it is." I stuck my finger up at him before swinging myself into the drivers' seat and slamming the door behind me. Edward looked like he was going to march over there and punch Mike but I grabbed his arm which was still holding the door frame before pulling him into the car.

He turned to me murder in his eyes. "What the hell was that about?"

I sighed and started the car. "Nothing, just Mike being an ass as usual."

But as I made my way to Carlisle and Esme I couldn't help but wonder what I would do when Edward finally settled down. He already had his own little family now and Alice had Jasper but who did I have?

I pushed that thought into the corner of my mind for when I was alone and could get the pity party into full swing and focused on Lily, she had started making small sniffling noises and looked on the verge of tears again. Edward was leaning back between the two seats and was stroking her cheek in an attempt to sooth her but she was still sniffling. He turned back to me.

"Something is definitely not right with her."

"I know." I sighed and put my foot down once again glad that there was a doctor in the family.

**Poor little baby Lily isn't well ):**

**But Pappy Carlisle will rescue them!**

**Until next time my dears!**

**Love Love**

**Bluelilytiger xxx**


	9. Peter Rabbit Had A Fly Upon His Nose

**Why hello there!**

**So here is another chapter for you.**

**Enjoy my dearies and I shall see you at the other end.**

**EPOV**

I had never loved my parents more than I did at this very moment.

The moment Bella had pulled up outside the house I was out of the door and unbuckling Lily out of the car seat. She immediately snuggled into my neck and I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my face, I took a moment to breathe in the scent of her once again amazed that I had created this little angel and that she was now all mine and although that made my smile bigger it also sent a small shot of panic through my body. But then she started to sniffle against my neck and I was reminded that my little angel wasn't well.

I made my way towards the house where mum and Bella were already waiting for me. Bella already had Lily's bag slung over her shoulder and was holding a small stuffed rabbit, it had been mine when I was little and now it was Lily's favourite, what could I say my child had great taste, just like her father.

I greeted mum with a kiss on the cheek and a small hug before passing Lily to her. She immediately started cooing at her and when Bella handed the rabbit to her Lily snuggled into her arms and pulled the rabbit into her chest. Mum looked up at me.

"I see she likes Peter then."

"Peter?" I closed the front door behind us as we made our way into the living room.

"Yes, Peter, it's the rabbit's name. You know, Peter Rabbit from the books." I frowned in confusion, I had no idea what she was on about but Bella gave a small laugh.

"I remember having to sing that song in school, seriously Edward can you not remember?"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Bella turned to Lily and started to sing some strange song about Peter Rabbit having a fly on his nose and started to do some stupid actions along to it. Whilst I was glad it started to make Lily giggle, as well as my mother who joined in singing with Bella I still had no idea what they were doing to my poor child.

I heard a deeper laugh and turned to see dad leaning against the door frame watching us all.

"I remember your mother and I singing that to you when you were her age."

"Well then I must have repressed that memory out of sheer horror because I truly have no idea what is happening right now." He laughed again and pushed himself off the doorframe and into the room. "Now I hear little Lily isn't feeling one hundred percent."

"Yeah, she randomly started crying at the party and then I noticed she was feeling a bit too warm so I thought I would bring her to you just in case." He went up to Lily and placed his hand on her forehead.

"She is feeling a bit warm. How about I take her too my office and see what's what."

"Thanks dad, do you want me to come with you she can be a bit of a handful." He took Lily and Peter from mum and started rocking her slowly.

"Edward, I had to look after both you and your brother at this age, I think I can handle Lily just fine." I looked over at him sceptically.

"Well if you are sure."

"Edward I'm sure, she will be fine with me."

"Okay then." I went over and kissed her on the forehead "Be a good girl for pops. If you need me to come get her dad just yell okay."

"Edward, I assure you, we will be fine." I gave dad a quick hug before watching them make their way upstairs to his office. Mum came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward she will be fine." I turned and plonked down onto the sofa next to Bella.

"I know she will, it's just the first time I've really been apart from her since she got here. It's not that I don't trust dad, I do! But I just feel like I should be there with her. What if she gets upset I won't know will I and I'll just be sat here doing nothing." I ran my hands through my hair and breathed out through my nose. Mum sat herself down opposite us and started to laugh.

"Edward honey, I know exactly how you are feeling don't worry. When Emmett was six months old I noticed a small rash on his chest and so I rushed him up to the hospital to see your father but he was busy with another patient and they tried to make me see a different doctor but I refused. I started screaming at the nurse when she tried to take his temperature and so Emmett started crying which made me even more upset and in the end they had to get Carlisle just to calm us both down, and after all that it turned out he had a small case of chicken pox and I felt like such a fool. I went and apologized to the poor nurse who said it was okay and that many mothers didn't trust others with their babies, but I had never been so embarrassed in my life, but I still never let anyone but Carlisle look after you two when you were little. I don't know what I would have done if Carlisle wasn't a doctor."

She sighed and patted my knee "Edward it's fine to feel a bit wary of leaving your child alone with anyone but I promise you she is fine. Now enough of this serious talk who wants a hot chocolate?"

Bella let out another laugh and I let out a small chuckle. "With whipped cream and marshmallows?"

"Of course, you may have a little one of your own now but you are still my baby."

"Thanks mum" I looked over at her hoping that she could see how truly grateful I truly was.

"It's fine honey." She smiled letting me know that she knew what I was saying and turned to Bella. "Do you still take cinnamon in yours dear?"

"Of course, thank you Esme." She stood up and started to make her way to the kitchen but turned back suddenly. "Oh Bella I almost forgot there should be some bags down next to your chair, I found them when looking for Edward's baby stuff, I thought you might enjoy what's in them." With that she left and I turned to face Bella and frowned.

"What is she on about?" She shrugged and looked down beside the chair before lifting up a big carrier bag.

"I have no idea." She peaked inside the bag and a small smile started to grow on her face. "Oh I love your mother; I really _really_ love your mother." My frown grew and I leant towards her trying to see what was in the bag but she quickly pulled the bag away from me and my frown grew as did my curiosity.

"Seriously Bella what is in the bag?"

She looked over at me and started to wiggle her eyebrows. "Your baby photos!"

Oh hell no!

**There we have it. I should be putting up another chapter in a few hours if I get all my writing done. Get ready for some sexual tension from both our dear Edward and Bella * squeals***

**See you then!**

**Bluelilytiger xxx**


	10. Well That Was Awkward

**Why hello again! Twice in one day! **

**Here is part two for you. (I'm a poet!)**

**Enjoy!**

"Seriously Bella what is in the bag?"

She looked over at me and started to wiggle her eyebrows. "Your baby photos!"

Oh hell no!

"Bella, give me the bag."

"Nope!" I reached around her but she held the bag further away.

"Seriously Bella give me the bag!" She started to laugh.

"I will never surrender!" She was now leaning backwards over the arm of the sofa the bag dangling from her outstretched hand and she was laughing her movements causing the bag to swing around and I was hovering over her trying to grab the swinging bag from her hands.

All of a sudden she stopped laughing and I looked down at her to see a strange look on her face, she wasn't staring at me but instead down at the position of our bodies she looked deep in thought and a small blush started to form on her checks. I looked between us to try and see what she was looking at and noticed that we were in fact in a rather intimate position. I was leaning over her my forearms resting on the arm of the chair closing her in and our bodies were perfectly aligned our legs tangled together. My shirt must have ridden up during our wrestle exposing my stomach and I noticed this seemed to be where Bella was staring; I lifted up slowly and watched her eyes follow the movement.

Well that was strange and did Bella just lick her lips?

Of course that was the moment my body noticed the position we were in and how the way that Bella was stretched over the sofa made her chest stick out rather nicely and started to react the same way any man in his twenties would react in this position and so I threw myself to the other end of the sofa pulling the blanket off the back and over my lap which snapped Bella out of her daze and she slowly sat up again bringing the bag onto her lap.

Well this was awkward.

Bella was clearly still in a world of her own which gave my body some time to calm down.

What was that all about? It almost looked like lust in her eyes but Bella didn't think of me that way. Did she?

I had of course when we were teenagers; I mean I was a growing boy with two girls for best friends my mind was bound to wonder. Then of course I developed my crush on her and it became all I had ever thought about but all I could remember was hearing Alice going on and on about Bella liking someone.

Thankfully my mother came in at that moment carrying two large mugs. Bella shock herself slowly and took the mug from her. "Bella dear I forgot to say how pretty you look in that dress where did you get it?" She looked down at herself slowly as if still in a daze "Alice picked it out for me I don't know where it's from" she suddenly gasped "Alice! I haven't told her that we left yet, she is gonna kill me!" She reached down into her bag and grabbed her phone before writing a text to Alice.

Mum looked over at me handing me my mug and smirking slowly when she noticed the blanket on my lap. "Are you cold dear?" I glared over at her silently telling her to shut up.

Dad walked into the room carrying a sleepy looking Lily. I stood up and went over towards them.

"What's the verdict doc?" He ran his finger down her check.

"It seems little Lily here is teething, it's a little early compared to most children but you and Emmett were the same. It explains the crying and it has been linked to side effects such as fevers although no one has confirmed it, I was just going to go down to the store to grab some gel for her." I went to take her from dad when mum stopped me.

"Maybe we could take the little one with us, I needed to grab some things from the shop anyway and we could give these two a little break." She not so subtly looked over at the still dazed out Bella, dad following her gaze before looking back at me.

"That sounds wonderful dear, and maybe we could take her for a little stroll after, see if we can get her to nod off." I glared at them both.

"I didn't bring her pram." Mum laughed.

"Its fine I brought Emmett's down when I was looking for yours. It should be fine." She went and picked up Lily's bag from the floor checking that it had everything in it before heading off in search of the pram I turned to dad still glaring.

"Ignore your mother, she is trying to be helpful again. But as much as she is being nosy she is also right, take some time to yourself for a moment you have gone from having all your time to yourself to having no time at all. Have some time to yourself whilst you mother and I take her out. Besides we need to get to know our granddaughter better."

Mum appeared in the hallway then, pushing a large black pram. "Here we go! Still as good as new." Dad placed Lily gently into the pram and placed Peter down next to her pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. She snuggled into the pillow slowly drifting off. Mum and dad went off to get their jackets and I leant in to kiss her little cheek and stroked the small blonde curls that were curling around her ears. "Daddy loves you angel."

I stepped back as mum and dad came over to us. "We should be back in an hour or so and don't worry we have everything packed that we could possibly need and your father is a trained doctor so don't worry. Okay" I gave a small laugh and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks mum, for all of this I really appreciate it."

"Its fine darling really, now we will see you soon." She patted my cheek and with that they were out the door.

I sighed heavily and turned towards the living room worried that things were about to get extremely awkward.

But when I stepped in I smiled at what I saw. Bella had taken the blanket and was now snuggled up on the sofa, her mug of hot chocolate in one hand the photo album in the other resting against her knees. She looked up at me and folded back the blanket in order for me to snuggle under as well and smiled.

"Come on, lets look at embarrassing picture of you preferably dressed in girls clothing." I smiled and joined her on the sofa taking the photo album and placing it on my knees as Bella snuggled into my side and I placed my arm around her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sure we had some things to talk about together but for now I was content like this, snuggled up drinking hot chocolate and looking at me as a baby.

"Wow I never knew you had a birthmark there."

I looked at the picture of me running around the garden completely naked and noticed a small mark on my left bum check. "Neither did I…" I would be checking that later when we got home, or maybe I could ask Bella to look for me.

Woah…

Wait…

What?

***Le gasp* Suddenly Edward is starting to have naughty little thoughts about our dear Bella, but what was she thinking about earlier hmmmm?**

**See you next time!**

**Bluelilytiger xxx**


	11. I hate my brain!

**Howdy again!**

**We have the next bit for you! **

**Enjoy!**

I snuggled further into Edward's side as I tried to focus on the pictures rather then think about what had happened earlier.

One thing I could no longer deny was that I no longer thought of Edward as just my best friend. I was fine teasing Edward with his baby photos but then he had shifted on the sofa and the way that he was lying on me, well my body decided it liked being in this position and my brain immediately sent me an image of us doing this without the clothing and I had looked down in fascination seeing the same image.

I could feel him above me trying to reach the bag but I no longer cared if he got managed to get the bag from my hand, all I could focus on was the way his t-shirt shifted up revealing that small strip of hair that if I followed it down I would get reach the place my body desperately needed to see and feel. I tried to stop the images that my brain were sending but then he shifted again and my dress shifted up further, practically around my waist and Edward's trousers were rubbing all the right places and I licked my lips forcing the moan that was working it's way up my throat back down.

Suddenly I felt something shift and something hard rub against my leg I tried to move so that it was rubbing somewhere better and at this point I didn't care if I was trying to hump his phone I was so far gone. But Edward shot off me and practically threw himself to the other end of the sofa and snatched the blanket throwing it over his lap.

Oh God, that wasn't Edward's phone I had been grinding against. I felt my cheeks heat as I stared at the blanket on his lap. There was no way Edward was cold right now it was warm in here before and now it was practically boiling, especially with all the sexual tension I could feel rolling around the room. So that lead me to one conclusion.

I had a sudden flash of a quote that I had read once when I was in my Sherlock phase, 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'

I, Bella Swan had given Edward Cullen an erection.

I felt a small smile on my face as I felt a small wave of pride wash over me and gave myself a mental high five.

Of course then I realized Edward was sat just across from me with a little problem that I could help with and my mind was once again throwing me images and trying to convince me to crawl across to him and help him with his little problem, well, I say 'little' but I had a feeling what my dear friend was packing over there was hardly little.

Thankfully Esme came in just as I was about to leap her son with two large mugs of hot chocolate. She said something to me as I took the hot chocolate something about my dress. I tried to stop thinking improper thoughts about her son and instead tried to focus on the dress, the dress was from Alice. Crap Alice!

I had grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Alice whilst Edward went to speak to his parents.

I decided to distract myself with the photo albums and snuggled up on the sofa with Edward eventually joining me.

So far it had been nice; things had gone back to normal. It had been awkward at first but we were now half way through the book and my brain had stopped trying to make me jump him or crawl onto his lap or grab his head and force me tongue down his throat. Okay that was a lie, it had been telling me to do these things the moment I had snuggled into his side.

It was like now I had admitted to being attracted to Edward it was unleashing all its naughty little fantasies that it had been saving up and trying to get me to re-enact them with him but I was managing to keep them as images in my head and not a reality, even thought I really wanted them to be.

I _really_ wanted them to be reality.

Shit, focus on the pictures Bella. Not the mental images! The pictures in the photo album!

I looked up at Edward's face, he was smiling softly looking at the pictures and slowly turning the pages. I knew that his mother had given me the photo album in an attempt to take Edward's mind off everything that was going on with Lily and Tanya by jogging his memory of when we were little. Because as much as it was an album of Edward's baby photo's Alice and I still appeared in a third of them and every once in a while he would smile and make a comment about the photo.

For the first ten minutes he had constantly been checking his watch then looking out the window then looking at the front door and repeating this cycle over and over again. But gradually he had settled down and stopped muttering about how long his parents were taking.

And here I was thinking of jumping him. Well wasn't I a great friend, the moment the babies gone I'm thinking about jumping the poor boy when all he wants is some down time to get away from all the problems he has right now. The last thing I needed to do was add another problem to the pile with me drooling all over him and thinking naughty thoughts about him when right now what he needs most is a friend to support him.

That's it! I need some of my own down time, I'm probably only planning on jumping his bones because I have spent the past two days with him and I haven't had sex in months and after seeing Alice and Jasper together and then all of this Mike trouble my brain is trying to take out all of my frustration both normal and sexual on Edward.

That makes sense.

Right?

So if I could get away from him for a few days then next time I see him I should be fine and dandy. No more images of us together rolling around in the sheets. I could be the perfect friend there to help him and comfort him with any thing he needed. Whether he needed some help with Lily or just wanted a chat. I would be able to do that without thinking of him naked. I mean, I had been doing that for the majority of my life so I'm sure I would be able to get thought a conversation with him now without thinking about earlier and the feel of his…

No. Stop that train of thought right now!

And how it felt when he was rubbing against my…

STOP!

Think of old people! In their underwear…ew!

I definitely needed to get away if I was spending my time picturing old people naked.

Well I had just come back from touring for the book, I was due a holiday and I know mum and dad had asked me to visit them. Maybe we could go for a trip down to the holiday home in France and then I could get some inspiration for the next novel.

And if I was on a whole different continent then Edward I definitely wouldn't think of him naked.

Like I was right now…

Man , I really needed to get away for a while.

**So Bella's off to try and get away from her sexy Edward images…but little does she know they will follow her! **

**But how will Edward feel with his bestie gone ): and what will he think about his new feelings towards Bella?**

**Dun dun dunnn!**

**Till next time!**

**Bluelilytiger xxx**


	12. I miss you

**Huzzah!**

**I have returned! There should be a lot more updates with these guys over the next three weeks. University has finished for Christmas and I've finished all my assignment so that leaves me with more time to write! Yay!**

Nothing feels as good as lying in the sun, a cold ice tea in one hand a good book in the other knowing that there is no rush, nowhere you have to be. You can just relax and soak up the lovely sun rays not worrying about a thing.

Well except for the fact that you just up and left and didn't really tell anybody.

Or the fact that you have been gone for over a week and yet all you can still think about is your best friend.

And you have to start writing a novel soon.

Other that that you don't have a care in the world.

I sighed and sat up being careful not to move to quickly. Floating in the middle of a swimming pool on a flimsy little lilo with a book in my hand probably wasn't the best idea but hey, I was on holiday.

Unfortunately I had been so desperate to avoid a certain someone that when I had rung the parents they couldn't come too. But I didn't mind being alone, it gave me some space to think. This was the first time in a long time that I had that chance. I spent the days before I left with Edward and before that I had been travelling night and day on the book tour and it was nice just to sit around and do nothing.

I started the paddle myself to the edge of the pool with one hand whilst trying to keep my balance and not drown myself, my book and the drink. I made my way inside the apartment and immediately reached for the after sun, whilst I enjoyed my little paradise I knew that I was most likely going to return home looking like a lobster.

That was when I returned, something I had yet to decide. I had purposefully turned my phone off and left it hidden in my handbag. I kept telling myself that if I left it off I would not know if he had contacted me but also then I would not have the temptation to contact him. Of course that meant I would have no other contact with the outside world, but I almost liked it. After all the hassle of the book tour and everyone knowing where I was every minute of the day it was nice to be unavailable for a while.

Then again something bad might have happened, I contemplated grabbing my bag just to check, I mean things might have gotten worse with little Lily, after she still had a slight temperature when I left…

Ahh! I was doing it again.

I needed to write, if anything would take my mind away from Edward and well away from everything it would be writing. I would have to focus on the characters and them alone.

I grabbed my laptop from the table and strolled outside to the balcony dragging the parasol over to where I was sat.

Unfortunately a shrill ringing started to sound from my laptop. Well frick. My laptop had automatically signed me into skype and when I looked at the screen I saw Edward's name flash across.

I sighed and decided to grab the bull by the horns, and besides I may have had a lot of feelings to sort out but he was still my best friend and I had missed him.

"Hello?" I really hoped he hadn't heard my voice break at the end.

"Well I guess we can call off the search party." Well I knew I could here the anger in his voice and I cringed when though my camera was off.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where the hell have you been Bella, it's been a week! Nothing, absolutely nothing, you haven't answered my calls or messages do you know how worried I've been!" I sighed heavily before pushing my sunglasses onto my head and turning the camera on. Edward did the same and I noticed he was sat in his office and that it was still dark.

"Wait Edward why are you up in the first place? Isn't it like six in the morning over there?" He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face.

"It is but I've been up all night reading these medical journals. Dad has cut down my shifts at the hospital so that I can have more time to look after Lily and study." I studied him closer and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

It suddenly hit me how much of a coward I had been, running from Edward and my feelings hadn't helped anyone and Edward couldn't run away or take time off to go figure out his feelings if he wanted to. Suddenly I felt like a spoilt brat.

"I'm so sorry Edward." His head shot up and he looked at me in shock.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I quickly rubbed my eyes trying to wipe the faster flowing tears away.

"I suddenly realised what I've done, I'm sorry I ran off. It's just I had some feelings to sort out, but I swear I'll be on the next plane home. And I'll look after Lily for you if you need to study or sleep or even if you just need a break. Because I know I've been a terrible friend this past week abandoning you like that because I couldn't cope. But you haven't been able to do that and now I feel terrible!" I let out a small whimper before wiping my eyes again.

He looked confused "Bella, I don't blame you for getting away for a bit, the past few weeks have been stressful for you. And then having to come back to this must have made things worse. I'm just upset that you didn't tell anybody, especially me that you were going! And then you didn't return any of my calls and I have been worried sick thinking up all sorts!" I quickly let out a dignified sniffle before smiling slightly.

"Sorry again about that. I think I just had a little panic. Where is Lily anyway?"

"She's still sleeping, at least I hope she is. This might be the third time this week where I get some proper sleep." I felt the guilt twist a little deeper.

"Once again I swear I will look after Lily when I get back and you can have a night off."

"Bella, honestly I have a never ending list of people offering to take her off my hands for a night, hell when Emmett and Rose found out they offered to come home early, it's actually another reason I'm up and Lily isn't. I was skyping them late last night so they could see her so I'm not surprised she's still out of it. But whilst I love the fact that everyone is offering to come see here, its nice spending all this time with her and getting to know her. It's like I know all her little quirks now. Like did you know she refuses to sleep without that damn rabbit anymore, or when I'm reading to her she has started to pat the pages in an attempt to get me to read faster!" I watched the smile on his face grow as he spoke about her and the way he suddenly became more animated and knew I was an idiot for missing this but that it was no ones fault but my own.

I knew it was time to go home. I told Edward to go to bed whilst I booked a plane ticket back for tomorrow morning.

It was time to stop being a coward and face my feelings head on, I wasn't going to miss out on anymore.

**There we have it folks! The next piece in this puzzle!**

**See you next time! (which will be soon I promise!)**


	13. On our own

**I'm back!**

**Easter holidays are here so I will try to write as much as possible in the break alongside all my assignments. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>He grabbed the side of her throat, angling her head to the side, the tip of his fangs slowly sliding up the thin column. He could feel her pulse racing under the skin and felt a small smirk form. She was so quick to respond to him and it drove him wild. <em>

"_You would do anything I asked of you right now, wouldn't you. You would even let me bite you. I don't need human blood to survive but your kind just taste so good, and you especially. Your scent, everything, I know you would taste so good." He gave her pulse a quick kiss followed by a slow lick._

_He felt her nod and his smirk grew, he could feel her tiny little gasps against his lips as she tried to catch her breath._

"_Please..."_

"_Please what?"_

"Whatcha doin?" I swivelled round so fast in my chair my glasses nearly flew off my face.

"Trying to start my heart again, you scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry, I did knock but no one was answering so I let myself in. I was hoping I had beaten you back so that I could make you some food after you flight." I smiled at him, why was he so damn sweet, and at least he looked slightly guilty for scaring me. "When did you get back?" I placed my glasses on my laptop and made sure to save the document before turning to him.

"My flight got in about an hour ago, just before I called you actually."

"I could have picked you up from the airport you know." I stood and walked past him to the kitchen, I needed a caffeine fix, as well as a chance to calm myself a little. I hadn't seen Edward in over a week and although I had hoped the break would stop whatever reaction I was having to him it seemed to have made it worse. He was still as good looking as ever dressed in a simple white t-shirt and dark jeans, messed up hair and sexy as hell glasses. I turned on the kettle and held up the coffee to him, he gave a quick nod before heading into the living room. I tried to see what he was doing whilst filing the kettle with water.

"I know, but I was in the flow with my writing and I needed to get home as soon as possible without any distractions." And I wasn't quite ready to see you yet.

Edward reappeared with a sleepy looking Lily on his hip and raised one perfect eyebrow at me. "Are you calling me a distraction?"

I stopped scooping sugar into my tea and looked him over head to toe. Stood there with his little girl on his hip, he was most definitely a distraction. One of the best kind.

"Well, not you, I get bored of you quite easily, but this little cutie however could distract me for hours. Look at her little adorable face, and tiny ickle hand and toes. She is a distraction. Besides the moment I decided I wanted to come home it's like my inspiration hit me and I haven't stopped writing since." I handed him his coffee and I grabbed my tea plopping myself down onto the sofa and sighed. I must have been writing for a couple of hours at least and my back was stiff. I practically melted into the soft pillows and sighed.

"It's clearly because you realised you were going to see your inspiration for that sexy piece of man meat you write about." He waggled his eyebrows and placed Lily down on the mat next to a few toys before flexing his arms at me.

"Sexy piece of man meat? Something you're not telling us Eddy? Do I need to warn Jasper next time he asks you round for some man tim..ahhh." He had kicked me off the sofa! That little! I grabbed his leg and started to tug him off as well. He immediately saw my plan and clung for dear life onto the back of the leather, calling to Lily for help and to 'save her daddy'. Lily of course being too young to even understand a word her father was saying just started to clap and giggle at his misfortune.

Finally his grasp slipped and he tumbled onto the floor next to me, both of us erupted into giggles, Lily was clearly bored of this game and was trying to crawl her way to her father to grab his attention and so I picked her up and placed her on his chest like I had once before.

It was strange to think how much had changed since then, what felt like months ago was only weeks. Edward started blowing raspberries on her tiny little stomach before looking up and grabbing my hand.

"There was another reason I came over, I know I told you that I didn't need anyone to look after Lily for me, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour. One of the guys from work rung today to tell me some of them were having a small get together tonight for someone or others birthday. I thought I might go, have a beer say hello and then come back home. I haven't been out since Lily got here so I thought this would be a good first attempt." He picked up Lily and smushed her tiny face up next to his. "Please, Bella?" I laughed before taking her out of his arms.

"Of course I wouldn't mind having this little angel all to myself for a night; she is probably tired of her stinky daddy anyway." I rubbed her nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss and felt my heart lift as a little giggle escaped her. I knew that Edward lived for those little noises now. "Not that I mind at all, but why didn't you ask your mum? Or Alice and Jasper?" He shrugged lightly.

"I dunno really. I mean I didn't ask mum and dad because I wanted to prove to them that I can do it on my own. I know they are there for me no matter what, but also I didn't want them there in case it goes wrong tonight. " He scrubbed his hands down his face in irritation.

"How could it go wrong?"

"I don't know, what if I can't stand being away from Lily, or what if she thinks she is being abandoned again? I already know I'm going to spend the night with my phone practically super glued to my hand. " I rubbed his shoulder and leant my face against his arm. Lily patted her father's face clearly sensing his worry and slowly Edward lifted his face to give her little hands a kiss.

"Edward, I'm sure your parents wouldn't care about any of that. But don't worry me and this little angel will be fine. She won't even know your gone we will have so much fun. And I will send you little updates of how we are doing if it makes you feel better. Besides you need a break, and I know I know, you claim your fine. But Edward look at you, you're scared to leave her for a few hours! This will be good for you I promise. "

He agreed with me and after several minutes persuading him to go home and get ready, whist I stayed here with Lily, he finally left.

Of course that was after repeated to Lily several times that he would be back within the hour to say goodnight to her before he left.

The minute the door was closed I turned to stare at lily who was chewing on one of her rattles, sensing my eyes on her she froze and looked up at me before smiling and waving the rattle around in her tiny hand. I walked over and swooped her up off the floor before tickling her tiny little feet. She giggled and squired around until I finally put her back down on the sofa beside me. I had grabbed my laptop from the office whilst Edward was saying his long goodbye to Lily and so I sat back and began to write again, every once in a while taking a peak at the little energy ball beside me as she entertained herself.

Edward had nothing to worry about. We girls could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Big surprise for the next chapter<strong>.

**See y'all soon.**

**I'm going to try and get a chapter up tomorrow. Which story it will be I have no idea yet. There should be a few more chapters up before I go back.**

**Bluelilytiger xx**


	14. My Girls

**I'm back! Please don't hurt me for not updating sooner D: I'm a terrible person. But on the plus side I have managed to get through my first year at university and I'm now a second year psychology student! Yay!**

**So yes, here is the next chapter. I have four months off now so there should be lots of chapters coming your way!**

**Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Lily, you know the words! Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!" I moved the hairbrush in front of her tiny little mouth and she let out tiny little squeals of joy and giggles as I took the makeshift microphone away from her and started to bop around the bedroom to the radio. "Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad. Which if you think about it Lily is a lyric that makes absolutely no sense really."<p>

I switched off the radio and plopped down next to the pile of pillows she was currently resting on in the middle of my bed and sighed, I had managed to get a few chapters done and sent off to my editor whilst she had a nap, but once she had woken up I knew that work time was over. We had travelled from room to room, with me attempting to get some sort of cleaning done whilst simultaneously entertaining the either fully awake from her feed and hyper bundle of joy or trying not to wake the, I'm so sleepy after all that milk baby, that was how it had ended with my poor attempt at cleaning my bedroom whilst simultaneously singing and dancing around in the hope that if I kept Lily distracted she wouldn't notice how long it had been since Edward left.

How Edward did this everyday was beyond me, I needed a nap now.

I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table, half past eleven, which meant it had been half an hour since I had last heard from Edward. He had been texting me constantly, asking how she was doing? what we were up to? did I need anything? did he need to come back? I kept telling him we were fine, he needed to stop worrying because I would let him know if I needed help and to just enjoy himself. He must have finally taken the hint because he hasn't text me in nearly twenty minutes.

I glanced over at Lily at noticed that she had drifted off to sleep. I picked up the blanket from the end of my bed, wrapped her in it before placing her gently back onto the bed and placed one of the baby monitors that Edward had brought over next to the clock before sneaking into the living room with the other. I turned on the television and turned down the volume hoping to finally catch up on some of the programmes I had missed whilst I was away.

I was halfway through my crime programme when I heard my phone dinged. I stretched over the arm to grab my phone, stuffing a handful of skittles into my mouth with the other hand. I knew who it was going to be and wasn't surprised to see Edward's name flashing up at me.

**00:28am**

**Just lerft the bar, gettgng ataxxxi back now, see yout soooonnn xx**

Well that explained the lack of messages over the last hour; he had finally taken my advice and started to enjoy himself. Well that or he had decided to drink away the worry. I told myself it was the former. It was clear he wasn't going to make it back to his place so I went to the spare cupboard in my room to grab him a blanket and some pillows, checking again on Lily before lightly closing my bedroom door and making up Edward's bed for the night and then placed a bucket next to the living room table. I hoped Lily was a light sleeper, because Edward could never handle alcohol.

I tucked myself under the covers and waited for Edward to arrive.

I heard a car pull up outside the apartment building and knew the fun was about to begin. I really wanted to record or at least take pictures of Edward in this state but I knew he wouldn't enjoy that, and besides he had never done anything like that to me and I had gone through some rough nights with that boy.

At least I don't think he had any photos, I would really have to ask him about that.

I could hear some fumbling with the door lock and some colourful words from Edward as he battled with the door, before finally he managed to get it unlocked and he swung it wide open.

"Honey, I'm homeeee!" He stood in the doorway with his arms swung wide open and an adorable little smile on his face like he was expecting some sort of applause at his arrival through the door.

"Hi, Edward" He rushed towards me and placed smushed his hand over my mouth, his eyes looking around frantically. "Shhhhhhhhhh, you'll wake the baby!" I laughed behind his hand and licked it until he let go. "Eww, Bella that horrible! I'll get cooties now!" He ran to the kitchen and stuck his hand under the tap.

I couldn't stop now; I had to stop myself from falling on the floor I was laughing so much. Edward finally made his way back into the living room and sat down next to me and grabbed both my hands in his.

"Bella, we need to have a talk." He was looking at me with such an intense stare I might have believed he was as drunk as I had first thought if it wasn't for the way he was swaying slowly.

I let out a small giggle before replying. "We do?"

"Yes we do" He was nodding his head to each word as if to make it more important.

"I don't feel your safe here in the flat, anyone could just walk in. I mean I did!" He started to look around frantically as if someone had just walked in without his knowing. I patted his hands to get his attention back.

"Edward, honey, you got in because you have a key." He looked shocked.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." I removed my hands from his grasp and picked up the key he had dropped on the table and held it up in front of his face. "See, this is your key to my apartment, this is how you got in."

"But who else has a key huh! Who else! If I could get a key anyone would be able to!"

"Edward, I gave you this key when I moved in." He looked at me with a sceptical look on his face.

"Who else have you given keys too?"

"You have a copy, as does Alice and Jasper and my parents."

"Oh, okay." He started to sit back but then shot forward again "But what if they had their keys stolen and people copied them and then anyone would be able to get in! The only solution is to get rid of all the keys." He stood up and started to pace around the table putting his plan into place.

"But then how would we get in to the apartment?" I tried not to smile as he stopped abruptly and came back to sit next to me. He sighed heavily and then furrowed his brows trying to work out how to deal with this flaw I had found in his plans.

"Well, I suppose we would just never leave the flat. We would just stay here forever and then no one could break in and we wouldn't need a key." I laughed and placed my forehead against his arm.

"What about food?"

"Well, I could learn to hunt?"

"What would you hunt?"

"Pigeons." I laughed again and looked at his face, he looks so set in his plan that I couldn't bring myself to ruin his plans anymore.

"Okay, we will stay in the flat forever, living off hunted pigeons." I leant myself against his side and felt his arm wrap itself round my shoulders as he tugged me into my side.

"That way I can keep both of my girls safe." I was taken aback by how serious be suddenly sounded and tried to look up at him but he was holding me too tightly against his side.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to look after my girls now, Bella and Lily. I can't let anything happen to them .They're my family." He pulled me in closer to his side and placed a small kiss on my forehead. I sighed and snuggled myself closer into him and tried not to read too much into what he had said. But they do say that the truth comes out when people are drunk. What did he mean by family? I wanted to believe he meant as in his entire family but then why didn't he mention Alice and Jasper? Or Emmett and Rosalie?

I was brought out of my wondering by Edward's voice. "Bella?" I looked up at his face to find him staring down at me. He looked so vulnerable in that moment; his eyes searching mine as if he was looking for an answer to his silent question.

"Yeah" He rested his forehead against mine and let out a heavy breath.

"You are my girl aren't you?" If I hadn't have known Edward my whole life I might have thought this was just a simple question, but I could hear it in his voice. He was scared, but was he scared of my answer or of the question itself?

"I don't know what you mean." I felt him place his hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking my face softly as he sighed. "Your my girl. You've always been my girl." I wanted to ask him what he meant again, but I never had a chance.

Because he kissed me.

Edward Cullen kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally kissed! I <strong>**shall get working now on getting the next chapter all sorted out!**

**See you all soon!**


	15. Memories

**Two chapters in a day! You lucky people! **

Oh God, we were kissing.

Or at least I assumed this was some form of kiss.

It was one of the best moments of my life, the moment his lips had touched mine I knew that we were stupid for not doing this years ago. It had been perfect, the way his lips felt like they were made for mine. They moulded together perfectly and when he ran his tongue slowly over my bottom lip and I felt the shiver crawl through my body and I knew I was done for. I opened up to him and it was like I felt my whole body try and make itself one with his.

It kinda went a little downhill from there, where our kiss went from the most heated and perfect moment of my life it felt more like a wet dog licking its master face. And soon it became a mere pressing of lips together.

That was when I heard it. Sweet little snoring noises were escaping his throat in little wines.

The bugger had fallen asleep on me!

There I was, having a life changing, earth shattering moment and he had fallen asleep. I sighed and pushed his unconscious form backward, untying his boots and taking off his shoes and socks. I wrestled him out of his jacket and t shirt without much effort and then went for his trousers.

A minute ago I had my tongue stuck down this mans throat and now here I was attempting to undress him resisting the urge to shake him awake and give him a repeat performance. And he was wearing button jeans as well. He couldn't have a zip nope; he had to have three little buttons holding in those crown jewels. I slowly undid them button by button and dragged them down his hips, ignoring the small mumbles he made as I dragged them over his hips and down his legs.

I covered him up with the blankets and made sure he was covered before placing the bucket closer to him and placing his clothes in the washing machine in a small attempt to erase the smell of alcohol and now that I was concentrating a lingering smell of vomit that I really hoped belonged to someone else, and set it on a fast wash hoping they would be dry in the morning. I set the coffee machine, turned off all the lights but then remembered the drunken mess and switched on the kitchen light just in case he needed to empty his stomach, he would need some light for that.

I snuck into my room and crawled into bed, hoping not to disturb Lily who was still sleeping soundly on her mountain of pillows next to me. I ran my finger down her check and sighed "What are we gonna do with your daddy huh?" She let out a small sniffle in her sleep and I let out a small laugh.

I was woken a few hours later from a small cry that seemed to go off right next to me. I sat bolt upright in bed and looked around frantically for whatever was making that noise until I realized it was little Lily next to me, I quickly picked her up before she started to wail in that shrill noise that only babies and small animals had the ability to make, which no matter how deep your sleep was would have you awake in seconds.

"Shh, hush now, I get it, I'm up! Now you need to be quiet so we don't wake daddy. " I rocked her slowly until the sniffles slowly turned into whines, which eventually turned into little sighs.

I smiled to myself, see I had this baby thing down! That was until I realised I had left Lily's baby bag in the kitchen. I sighed and patted Lily gently on the nappy "Come on then stinky bum, let's try and be sneaky." We snuck slowly through the hallway and in a move I was rather proud of tip toed silently passed Edward and into the kitchen.

I had managed to sling the strap of the bag onto my shoulder and balance Lily in the other arm, I was about to give myself a small victory cheer when Lily went deadly quiet and I knew it was all over.

She had managed to spot Edward.

She started squealing and reaching out towards her father, clearly trying to communicate in baby babble that she was here in the kitchen with Auntie Bella and she was so glad he was home and why wasn't he awake!

He clearly wasn't getting her message and so she increased in volume. There was no chance now and so I tried to make it back to the bedroom as fast as possible but I knew it was the end. I could hear Edward starting to wake up and so plopped down in the chair opposite waiting for him to finally reach consciousness. Lily obviously realised he was close to the surface too and so started squealing even louder until Edward finally gave in.

"Alright, alright I'm up! Oh dear Lord, make it stop, I can feel my brain trying to escape my head. Make the noise stop!" Slowly, like a wounded animal he pushed all the blankets off and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face.

"See Lily, daddy is finally awake now, and he can have the pleasure of feeding you your early morning milk!" I smiled cheerfully over at Edward who looked like he was still trying to figure out what had happened to him last night.

And that was when it hit me, there was a possibility he might not even remember what had happened last night. I wasn't sure whether I wanted him to or not. But going by the way my heart felt like it had been dropped from a tall building at the idea of us going back to normal I could tell I wanted him to remember. The question was whether he wanted to remember.

"Oh hello, baby girl! Come here to daddy! Did you miss me whilst I was gone? Of course you did because your daddy's baby girl!" He gently took her from my arms and grabbed the bottle off the table before sitting back and watching her slowly, all the while stroking her cheek and placing small kisses on the top of her head. Finally after a minute or two he looked over at me and sighed heavily.

And I knew. He remembered the kiss, he hadn't said a word but he didn't have to, I could tell from the look on his face that he could remember everything from last night.

But what got me more was that he didn't look happy about it, in fact he looked almost sad.

**Oh dears! **

**It was short but sweet! **

**See you next time!**


	16. Drunken Fun

**So I have a sinus infection…bad because it means I'm ill….good because it means I have free time now to sit and write for you guys. **

**So here is the last chapter from Edward's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I took a deep breath. I could do this; it was only a couple of hours. Lily was safe with Bella and if she needed me she could always ring me, or my parents, or hers. They were fine.

My brain kept trying to rationalize with me that we were only going to be couple of hours, we weren't going to be all night, and if the boys really did want to stay out later than I could always leave a little earlier.

I had hoped that tonight I could sit down with Bella and try to figure out what had caused her to run off for over a week. One day we had been fine, other than that moment at my parents' house, but she had seemed fine after that, then next thing I know she isn't answering calls or messages. I had run around like a headless chicken asking people left right and centre where she was, whether something had happened. Her parents had finally given in and told me she had gone on a break for a while to recover from the book tour and I immediately felt like a dick.

I had been so preoccupied with Lily that I completely forgot that Bella had spent the last few months travelling, sleeping in hotels and spending her days at book signings before rushing back home every couple of days to check in with all of us and then heading off again to go to her next signing or conference. I was always exhausted after spending a weekend at a medical conference and I knew dad always took a day of two off if he was speaking at one, Bella must have been exhausted, and them coming back to this! No wonder the poor girl had run away without telling anyone where she was.

I was also relieved to find out that I wasn't the reason she had left, a small part of my brain had told me that she had run away because of what had happened at my parents' and honestly I still couldn't figure out what had happened. I had thought at first that my body was just trying to hint that it been a while since I got some but then that thought had popped into my head about my birth mark.

And ever since then I had noticed little things, like how since coming back from holiday her skin had taken on a nice tan, and how her eyes had gained a bit of green in them from the sun. Or how she tried to cover up her freckles up with make-up, but a few stubborn ones were still visible which made me want to count how many there were, and if they were only on her face or if they were anywhere else on her body which then lead to thought that someone shouldn't be having about their best friend.

These weren't thoughts you had over someone you were just lusting about, and that scared me even more because if I wasn't just lusting it meant I was starting to develop feelings for her as well. I hadn't had feelings for Bella like this in nearly ten years. I mean I was still human, I knew she was beautiful but she was my friend. I couldn't ruin my friendship with her over some possible feelings.

Besides I had no idea whether she was feeling the same, heck, she might have run off because she couldn't stand the thought of me liking her. She might have been trying to get as far away from me as possible!

I ran my hands through my hair and immediately smiled if Bella had been here she would have told me off, she hated when I did it, she told me it was assign I was stressed. I sighed and did it again noticing how easily everything in my life could link back to her in some way.

Whilst Alice, Bella and I had always been best friends, Alice had slowly gone her own way when she had met Jasper, leaving me and Bella to do our own thing. I still loved Alice like my own flesh and blood and would do anything for her but I didn't have the same relationship and Bella and I, but I knew that Bella and Alice still got together for their girly chats every once in a while. Maybe I should ring Alice; she would know what I should do. Yeah Alice would definitely know what to do.

I was pulled out of thoughts by the cab pulling up outside the bar; I paid and made my way inside immediately finding the guys from work all sat round a table in the corner. They noticed me as I walked over and all started cheering and raising their glasses before pounding their hands on the table and chanting "Eddie". I plopped down next to them and clapped Felix on the back before wishing him a happy birthday.

The night went well, at first I was a little panicky, constantly texting Bella checking on Lily, but after several messages telling me to enjoy myself I decided to let go a bit and enjoy my time here. I hadn't been out with the guys in a while and it was nice to spend a little time away from all the womanly stuff I'd been surrounded in the last couple of weeks.

After a couple of beers and a few rounds of birthday shots the boys said they were gonna move onto another bar. I looked down at my watch waiting for the hands to come into focus before seeing that it was past midnight and so I decided to head home, the boys started to all get up and grab their jackets, but as I stood I felt a wave or vertigo hit me and rushed to the bathroom to the sound of the guys cheers knowing what was next and raced into the toilets just making it in time before I said goodbye to dinner, and what looked suspiciously like the chicken wings we had eaten about an hour ago. I wiped my mouth and headed outside to find Demetri waiting with my jacket. He asked if we wanted to share a taxi back and I agreed telling him that I needed to get back to Bella and Lily, he laughed and told me we were both pussy whipped and that he had told the Mrs he would be back before one.

The taxi ride back was spent comparing baby pictures of Lily and Demitri's six month old son Alec. Demetri inviting Bella, Lily and I round for dinner next week and I loved that he had said Bella, Lily and I like we were a little family way more than I should have and agreed telling him to ring me tomorrow when I would be able to remember what he was saying. He agreed before dropping me off outside Bella's building and waving off the money I tried to give him for my share of the taxi stating that her building was on the way to his anyway so it wasn't like the taxi had to go out of its way.

I made my way up to her floor, my head pounding. I couldn't wait to sleep. I remember sitting with Bella and chatting about her and Lily before the world went blank.

/

Waking up to a baby's squeal is both the most delightful and the worst thing in the world. Delightful because it's the sound of a child, your child, and a sound that you will cherish until the day you die. But at the same time you realize this means you have to leave your cocoon of warmth and voyage outside the real world. And that was the last thing I wanted to do right now, my head was pounding, my mouth tasted like I had decided to drink from the toilet last night and there was a strange smell which I assumed was in fact me. I finally gathered up enough energy to dig myself out of the several layers of blankets that were surrounding me to find an amused looking Lily being held out to me by a smiling Bella along with a bottle, I smushed her to my face and asked her if she had missed me. Of course she had, I hoped she had. Because damn I had missed her. I immediately cradled her to me and breathed in that smell that only babies possessed and snuggled her close to me, letting last night wash over me trying to remember how I got onto the sofa and why half my clothes were missing.

It was then that it hit me.

I kissed Bella…

Last night…

I kissed her….

My brain suddenly went into overdrive. Oh god. Did she enjoy it? Did she want to do it again? Did I want to do it again? Was she angry at me? I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to speak to me again. Man I was an asshole. Wait, why couldn't I remember the end of the kiss?

I could remember the beginning of the kiss, damn I could remember that but after that everything went fuzzy. I this started to notice the smell, I smelt like vomit. Oh god, I had kissed Bella after I had been sick. No one wants to kiss anyone after they have been sick unless a strong amount of toothpaste and mouthwash has been used, and I had used neither.

Man I was a dick, I would be lucky if she didn't hate me now, not only had a kissed her whilst of my face I had probably tasted discus ting to. I looked up and smiled over at her sadly trying to show her how sorry I was as well as see how she was feeling about it all, but the small smile that was on her face fell as I looked at her and I knew it was ruined.

She hadn't enjoyed it.

She had hated it.

And she didn't look willing to forgive me…

* * *

><p><strong>So here is that night in Edward's opinion.<strong>

**Now we know what both of them were thinking…bless them**

**They need to have a serious talk soon!**

**See you next time lovelies! **


	17. Spiraling downwards

**I've returned!**

**I have no excuses, just this chapter as an apology. :')**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>"Soooo…"<p>

"Sooo….."

We had been sat like this for more than half an hour neither of us willing to broach the subject of last night, Edward was cradling a sleeping Lily to his chest whilst I was nursing a very strong, black tea to mine.

"Sooooo?"

Okay time to change the subject, which we both clearly had been avoiding.

"How was last night in the end? With the boys, I mean, not you know, yeah. So how was it?" I ran my hand through my hair and took a large gulp of my tea. I wasn't used to it being awkward with Edward; in fact I don't think it had ever been awkward between us, at least not to this extent.

He shifted Lily on his chest causing her to wake slowly, reaching up to pat her father face in hello. He absentmindedly started to kiss the small fingers as a silent reply. "It was good, surprisingly, especially after I decided to relax and stop worrying about the little one. It's the rest of the guys I feel sorry for, they headed off to some other bars after me and Demetri left. "He looked around suddenly for his phone. "That reminds me, he said something about getting together for dinner at some point, I think he was going to ring me. What time is it anyway?"

I quickly looked over his head, to the clock hanging on the wall "Quarter past six, she seems to be sleeping a little later recently, which is a bonus to you." I smiled over at him and received a small smile back. "If you're wondering your clothes are in the wash, covered in what smelled suspiciously like vomit."

I saw him grimace slightly before handing Lily over to me and kicking of more layers of blankets. "Yep, I have yet to discover an alcoholic beverage that has not left me praying to the almighty toilet gods. At least it explains the leftover smell clinging to me, and besides it's nothing we haven't all seen before, you've seen me in a lot less."

I felt the heat rush to my face as images of almost naked Edward ran through my mind.

And immediately like that the tension flooded back in the room. I shifted Lily awkwardly in my arms and Edward gave a small cough and started fiddling with his phone. "Well, I'll go shower and get rid of this nasty funk, and then if you don't mind I'll crash for a couple more hours. Or if you want I can grab Lily and we can get out of your hair."

"Edward, you know you don't have to ask to crash, you never have before. And I'll be fine with Lily for another few hours; I got some writing done whilst you were out last night so it's fine. Why did you ask?"

"I don't know, I just…" I could feel his sigh from across the room, and watched as he rubbed his palms into his eyes. "We need to talk Bella. Can I just shower first; I feel I'll need to be more awake for this."

"Sure, uh sure, yeah, that's fine."

He stood, the blankets that had been surrounding him pooled on the floor, revealing him to me in all his glory.

I studied him, fearful of this new found awkwardness between us. We had never been in this position before. It felt like our relationship rested on this conversation, we were walking along the edge of a knife and I wasn't too sure which way I wanted this to go. It was clear to me now that I was attracted to Edward as more than a friend but at the same time, these feelings were new and I wasn't sure if now was the time to address them.

If I told him how I was feeling and he didn't feel the same the friendship would never be the same, and the one thing I could never live without was him. I could see it now, the relationship would slowly spiral into mere acquaintances, awkward silences, avoiding phone calls, less and less visits until slowly it would be simple Christmas cards. Maybe I was being over dramatic about the whole thing and he would brush it off and laugh. But I couldn't help it; he was everything I had, the only person who truly knew me. Whilst the other had paired off with their significant others, Alice with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie, Edward had been the constant, even with the stream of floozies that had come and gone he had still been there for me, above all. But now that was all hanging on what would be said in the coming conversation, and I would rather live my life keeping my feeling a secret than lose him entirely.

If this was the last time I would be able to see him like this then I was going to savour it. I slowly looked over his face, I could probably tell you every mark on that face with my eyes close, the small chicken pox scar just under his right eyebrow, or the scar just below his hairline from when we had decided to attempt to recreate The Goonies in his backyard, surprisingly it didn't go well and Edward ended up falling out of One-Eyed Willy's pirate ship (the tallest tree we could find) and we were no longer allowed to play that scene out. He was still self-conscious about it, and hated if you brought it up in conversation, although now his sex hair was a good enough distraction that you barely noticed it anymore.

His hair, his gorgeous sex crazed, copper coloured birds nest. Even now, it looked like he had spent the night rolling around in the sheets rather than sleeping on the couch. Sure, that hair suited him now, could even be seen as his defining feature, but I remembered when he was teased for that mane. Esme had tried every morning before school to tame it into some form of a style not ten minutes later it would be back to its usual self. For a while the kids at school had teased him for his hair, laughing about how he looked like some sort of DragonBall Z character until he had eventually asked Esme to cut it all off. A decision he regretted immediately, Edward could pull off most things, but that was not one of them.

And his face, his gorgeous face. Not because of the things that everyone else saw, the chiseled jaw, those gorgeous eyes, the lips I'm sure had been the star of many a fantasy. But because I knew that face, could tell every emotion under the sun that had crossed that face. Recognise an emotion from just the twitch of his eyebrows. I had seen that face cry, seen it red cheeked and chapped lips in the cold, or red and peeling from that extended weekend in Hawaii. I knew that face better than I knew my own and I never wanted to be without it. But more than that, I never wanted someone else to know his face like I did, to recognise his anger from the slight upturn of his lips. Those were my secrets to know, and for me to discover. And now I knew the feel of those lips against mine, I knew that I never wanted anyone to have that.

I felt a small tug to my hair and felt another wave of sadness hit me, now I would not only lose Edward, I would lose Lily too, Lily, the innocent one in all this mess, who had quickly and loudly wormed her way into my heart. She was now one of the highlights of my day, and I longed to hold her again the moment she left my arms.

I watched as Edward's form started to become watery, and I realised I was crying. Lily confused by my tears started to pat my face as if trying to comfort me. I could see Edward's form walk towards me and kneel down so that we were at eye level. Slowly fingers wiped the tears away and his face came back into focus.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He continued to slowly stroke my face, forcing me to look him in the eye. "We are going to sort this out." Lily was now reaching out for her father, and Edward slowly took her from her, adjusting her so that he could keep one hand on my face.

"I don't want to lose you." I felt the tears slip from my eyes, unable to stop them.

"Bella, whatever happens next, no matter what, you will never, and I _mean_ _never_, lose me. No matter what happens next. Now I am going to shower and brush my teeth so that I feel human and then we are going to sit down and talk everything through. From what happened at my parents, your recent disappearance and last night. We are going to sit and talk about all of it, no lying and no holding back. Okay?" He attempted to wipe the tears but eventually realised it was no good. He placed Lily down onto her play mat that had taken up permanent residency on my carpet before turning back to me. "Okay?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice and attempted to smile. Although from the look on his face, it didn't work. He slowly lent forwards to kiss me gently on the forehead, the skin immediately turning warm, before slowly walking away.

I slowly wiped the tears remaining on my face, and went to sit down next to Lily watching her play in her own little world.

Whatever happened next, I would always have this moment.

Whatever happened next had to be done with one hundred percent honesty.

Even if the end result was not what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, hope you enjoyed it <strong>

**The talk will happen in the next chapter. Which will hopefully be sooner rather than later!**

**See you all then!**


End file.
